Un monde s'écroule : le mien
by Voracity666
Summary: Une jeune fille, la plus populaire du lycée, voit sa situation basculer du jour au lendemain à cause de son frère. "Ce sont ceux qui te connaissent le plus qui ne savent pas qui tu es réellement." Slash plusieurs. Yaoi & hentai ! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

**Merci à vous de me lire, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Rating : K+... Pour le moment ! T voir M dans moins de 3 chap's !**

**Disclaimers : Tite Kubo hormis Liatey qu'est rien qu'à moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Ps : la catégorie "couples phare" de cette histoire va changer au fur et à mesure... désolée ! (ou pas !)_  
**

* * *

-Bon, courage les gars ! Il reste plus qu'une heure de cours !

Ma phrase me fit récolter un regard noir de la part de Rukia, Tatsuki et Hisana, les trois filles sur les six, du groupe que nous formons.

-Courage, aussi, les filles, m'empressai-je d'ajouter devant l'air meurtrier des trois filles.

J'allai me protéger derrière le corps imposant et musclé de mon petit-ami du moment, j'ai nommé : Renji Abaraï ! Ce dernier ne se fait pas d'idée, il faut dire que tout le monde le sait. J'ai une réputation "d'allumeuse". Je sors avec tous les gars potables, mais ça ne dure jamais trop longtemps. Les paris sur la durée du couple sont ouverts à chaque fois. Je suis tout de même gentille, mais on y reviendra plus tard...

Renji écarta les bras pour empêcher les filles de me toucher. Je passai alors les mains autour de ses hanches et blottis mon visage contre son cou. Je fermai les yeux tout en inspirant son odeur.

-Et vous allez avoir quoi, vous ? Demandai-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

-On va avoir S.E.S, annonça le beau-frère de Rukia, Byakuya.

Le "on" incluait mon prisonnier, ainsi qu'Hisana, fiancée de Byakuya. Je le lâchai alors. Il posa un petit baiser sur mon front et passa un bras sur mes épaules.

-Nous, on a littérature étrangère, sortit Shuuhei en montrant Ulquiorra d'un signe de tête.

-Et nous, on va se coltiner une heure de maths, gémit Rukia...

-Et toi, Yachiru ?

-Une heure de sport, grogna-t'elle en fixant ses pieds.

-Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste que çà à l'idée de cette matière ! M'écriai-je.

-Nous faisons du basket, m'indiqua Hitsugaya.

-Ah, okay... je comprends mieux.

Yachiru a été intenable avant les séances de sports du début de l'année. Entre autres par la perspective de pouvoir dégommer tout le monde en boxe, karaté... Son père est prof d'arts martiaux et lui a transmis ce goût de violence.

Je soufflai sur ma frange méchée de bleu.

L'agaçante sonnerie troubla mes pensées. Je saluai de la main mes amis et suivis Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Ishida et Chad. Tout les sept, nous sommes dans la même classe de la seconde : la seconde 03.

j'allai prendre ma place auprès de la fenêtre. Après avoir sortis mes affaires de cours, je m'autorisai à regarder par là.

Je vais profiter des 5 minutes qui me restent pour me présenter. Je me nomme Liatey. J'ai 15 ans, les yeux bruns presque rouges, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets rouges et, récemment, des mèches bleues outremers. Un petit piercing à la narine gauche -un diamant bleu- et un tatouage, représentant une panthère noire, s'étalant sur toute la longueur de mon dos. Plutôt grande -1m79-, mince (à la limite du maigre), mes cheveux -lisses- atteignent le creux de mes reins et frôlent la lisière de mon dos. Côté poitrine, disons que je suis en concurrence avec Inoue. Célibataire par intermittence, -bon, j'avoue que je suis déjà en couple, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps- ma "spécialité" étant de sortir avec tout les plus beaux mecs, mais on rompt à "l'amiable", on reste en bon terme...

Le contact entre un morceau de craie et mon front, me sort de ma réflexion.

-Miss Liatey ! Passez au tableau et montrez-nous vos progrès tellement certains que vous ne suivez pas le cours.

Sous les ricanements des autres et le sourire en profil de courge d'Ichimaru-senseï, je me levai et allai corriger les exercices. Je reposai le bout de plâtre après avoir écrit les résultats à toutes vitesses, et fit face au professeur dont le sourire avait baissé un peu au niveau des coins. Je lui offris un sourire plein de dents.

-Je pense avoir assez démontré mes talents pour votre cours, Ichimaru-senseï. Veuillez m'excusez, je vais rejoindre ma place.

Son poing se crispa alors que j'allai reprendre place aux côtés de la vitre. Le cours se poursuivit et l'heure de la libération allait retentir.

-Plus que trois minutes, murmurai-je en m'étirant et rangeant mes affaires discrètement.

-Liatey-chan, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester à la fin du cours.

Son sourire... Je vais le lui faire avaler !

-Bien professeur.

La sonnerie de délivrance résonna. Je grinçai des dents en voyant tout le monde sortir. Rukia me fit signe qu'ils m'attendraient à la sortie. Je la remerciai en souriant.

Regardant le professeur du coin de l'œil, je notai qu'il prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Ma bouche s'étira en un sourire carnassier, héritage de famille.

Une fois finit d'avoir rangé ses affaires et affichant toujours son sourire en forme de courge, le senseï me regarda.

-Bonne journée, Liatey-chan.

-À vous aussi, senseï, lui répondis-je d'une voix chantante.

Je sortis avec mes affaires, comme si de rien n'était, passant devant mon professeur qui tenait la porte. Je le dépassai et allai rejoindre mes amis. Ces derniers m'attendaient non loin de mon casier. Nous sommes assez différents des autres par nos personnalités... particulières comme par le mélange que nous formons.

Yachiru Kenpachi a des cheveux roses et courts, des yeux marrons, elle a 14 ans ; c'est la plus jeune. Tôshirô Hitsugaya a les cheveux blancs un peu argenté, il a 15 ans et des yeux d'un bleu iceberg. Tous deux sont en 3° 6 et sont différents niveau caractère : Yachiru est facilement excité, fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir, alors qu'Hitsugaya est plus réfléchie, posé et patient... Après, il y a Rukia Kuchiki, 16 ans, cheveux et yeux noirs, folle des lapins ; elle peut devenir hystérique au possible. Inoue Orihime, 15 ans, cheveux châtains, presque roux, une forte poitrine et la tête dans les nuages. Ishida Ûryu, premier de la promotion, 16 ans, cheveux bruns presque noirs, porte des lunettes, sérieux -voir un peu trop-, habile de ses mains. Tatsuki Arisawa, meilleure amie d'Inoue, 15 ans, cheveux noirs et courts, garçon manqué et adorant se battre ; Yachiru et elle s'adorent. Ichigo Kurosaki, cheveux roux, 15 ans, air constamment renfrogné et/ou colérique. Sado Yasutora appelé plus communément "Chad", 16 ans, baraqué et silencieux. Ulquiorra a des cheveux noirs qui lui vont jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux d'un vert quasi-fluo et son air impassible lui donne une aura un peu déprimée par les deux lignes vertes tatouées sous ses yeux. C'est un bon ami qui est là quand il le faut. Il ne juge que rarement les gens et est d'une bonne aide. Il a 16 ans. Shuuhei a 17 ans. Il a un succès certains avec les filles d'une part le tatouage sur sa joue gauche (un 69), de l'autre par son assurance, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et le fait qu'il sait analyser ce qui se passe. Je l'adore. C'est mon meilleur ami, comme Ulquiorra est plus ou moins mon confident. Hisana, 18 ans, est la copie conforme de Rukia, sa sœur, en dehors du caractère ; autant Rukia est limite hystérique, autant Hisana est calme et douce. Renji Abaraï, 17 ans et demi, a les cheveux rouges, des tatouages tribaux courant sur sa peau, fort en gueule, musclé. Byakuya Kuchiki, 18 ans, des cheveux longs et noirs, un kenseïkan d'argent retenant des mèches ébènes, un port altier et fier, un air froid et impassible ; il est le chef de son clan et est fiancé à Hisana, contre l'avis de sa famille.

On a tous nos secrets, nos ennuis, mais la joie est aussi au rendez-vous !

-Hey Lia ! On est là ! Se mit à hurler Orihime en faisant des gestes avec les bras.

-T'inquiètes pas, je vous avez vu ! Pas besoin de brasser l'air comme ça, la rassurai-je, difficile de vous rater les gens !

-Le contraire m'étonnerait assez, soupira Ishida, vite accompagné d'Ulquiorra et Byakuya.

-Dites tout de suite que vous avez honte de nous, ronchonna Yachiru en croisant les bras.

-Au fait, ça a pas l'air d'aller mieux, toi. T'es toujours aussi... amorphe.

En voyant le regard de demande de secours de la fillette aux cheveux roses, je fis comprendre à Tatsuki de cesser son interrogatoire, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Tôshirô passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille en signe de réconfort. Ce geste me fit hausser un sourcil : ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes du petit 3° de se montrer aussi affectueux en public.

J'ouvris mon casier et y posai mes affaires de cours qui m'étaient inutiles et superflues avant de le refermer pour la dernière fois de la journée. J'inclinai la tête vers la droite pour leur montrer que j'étais prête et qu'on pouvait partir. J'allai me blottir contre Renji qui resserra son étreinte au point que c'était limite si je n'étais pas encastrée dans ses muscles. Je gigotai quelques peu et il accepta de me relâcher un petit peu.

On se mit en marche. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Orihime s'emparer de la main gauche d'un Ishida rouge et à l'air gauche et timide, remontant ses lunettes toutes les nanosecondes. Byakuya avançait, le dos rigide, aux côtés d'Hisana. Aucun ne parlait. Hisagi s'empara du bras d'Ichigo et de Renji et bavardait gaiement. Yachiru marchait auprès de Tatsuki et Chad, le bras de Tôshirô n'ayant pas quitté ses épaules. Ulquiorra se faisait assommer par le bavardage incessant de Rukia.

Prise de compassion, je lui envoyai un sourire qui se voulait doux et réconfortant. Il dû avoir l'effet escompté, car les deux traits minces servants de lèvres à mon meilleur ami s'étirèrent imperceptible, avant de reprendre leur place habituelle, rapidement.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wah ! Le rating fait un bond, là ! Du K+ au T ! Si c'est pas beau, ça !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

On entra dans notre bar habituel. On y vient régulièrement, quasi tout les soirs, boire ensemble, en bons copains. Dépassé une certaine heure, les trois Kuchiki accompagnés des deux 3°, de Tatsuki et Orihime, nous quittent pour rentrer chez eux. Ishida, soutenant un Ichigo passablement éméché, repart à la maison. Ces départs occasionnent souvent une délocalisation. Une boite ou un karaoké, au choix. L'alcool coule à flots, que ce soit entre Shûhei et Renji. Chad et Ulquiorra restent stoïque, et moi je m'amuse. Ça dépend où on se trouve. Ou je chante, ou je danse...

C'est dans les environs d'11h que Chad part, suivi d'Ulquiorra. C'est un Hisagi bourré, titubant dans la nuit, qui nous quitte vers 2h du matin.

À partir de ce départ, Renji me propose sa compagnie. Selon ma fatigue, l'emploi du temps du lendemain ou autre, je finis dans son lit ou chez moi. Abaraï a l'alcool doux, une fois bien imbibé, il est très attentionné. Pas qu'il ne le soit plus une fois décuvé ! Mais il perd de sa rudesse et sa "sauvagerie".

Sinon, nous nous quittons et repartons chacun chez soi. Ce soir ne fait pas exception, on se retrouve devant l'entrée d'une boite venant d'ouvrir il y a à peine une semaine, le "Las Noches".

Malgré qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait la majorité, on entre direct et facile. J'arrive à emmener mon meilleur ami sur la piste et nous nous déhanchons en rythme. On peut pas le dire à première vue, mais voir Ulquiorra sur la piste, c'est... hypnotique ! Il a la musique dans la peau. Bien vite, toute l'attention se dirigea vers notre petit duo de choc, assez envoûtant par la combinaison de nos corps et difficile à regarder. La danse finie, c'est une tempête d'applaudissement ! Je souris à Ulquiorra qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille, comme pour me protéger et me pousser jusqu'aux sièges pris par les trois autres qui nous félicitèrent, eux aussi.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de sourire sous les compliments enflammés des deux garçons abrutis d'alcool et le silence de Chad qui se contente de me sourire et de lever le pouce. Je m'écroulai auprès de mon partenaire de danse.

-Merci, vieux ! Je me suis jamais autant éclaté !

Mon interlocuteur hocha la tête pendant que je m'emparai de mon verre de vodka et le vidai cul-sec, accompagné des quatre garçons, chacun sa boisson... Je me tortillai un peu tout en observant le plafond et marquant le rythme d'hochements de tête. Je finis par poser ma tête sur les genoux d'Hisagi qui passa ses doigts dans mes mèches noires. Mes yeux rouges se fixèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait alors qu'il buvait sa bouteille de saké au goulot. Soudain, un peu du liquide s'échappa de sa bouche, et dévala son menton. Je me relevai sur un coude et recueillit la goutte du bout de la langue. Grâce à cette dernière, je retraçai le chemin parcourut, et arrivai aux lèvres tentatrices qui avaient lâchaient le goulot pour le coup.

Elle refit le tour de la bouche avant de se coller dans l'interstice, ce qui occasionna le plaquage de nos bouches. Ma main droite migra sur la joue tatouée et je passai les doigts sur les chiffres, les retraçant à l'infini, alors que mon autre main préféra le collier tatoué autour de sa gorge.

J'étais assise sur ses genoux, sa main sur ma cuisse, l'autre tenant la bouteille délaissée, nos yeux fermés, nos langues se taquinant mutuellement, mes mains traçant les contours de ses tatouages, mes pieds dans le vide, le gauche marquant le rythme.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je m'emparai de sa bouteille et la reposai durement sur la table. Le bruit lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Je fis de même, croisant ses pupilles noires, embrumées par l'alcool. J'attrapai sa main et me levai d'un coup, l'entraînant derrière moi, vers la piste de danse, écartant les danseurs pour me retrouver au centre. Je lui fis face, lançant un défi silencieux : danser jusqu'à ce que je décide d'arrêter.

Un slow se fit entendre. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de mon partenaire et, sans plus attendre, il se colla à moi, ne laissant presque pas d'espace entre nos deux corps. Ma tête se cala sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou, profitant pour inspirer son odeur un peu envoûtante : sueur, alcool divers, après-rasage et eau de toilette.

-Je suis accro à ton odeur, murmurai-je sans réfléchir ni le regarder.

Son étreinte se resserra un peu et sa bouche se colla contre ma jugulaire. La caresse de son souffle sur mon épiderme me fit frissonner agréablement. Ses mains se promenaient un peu partout, se glissant sous mon débardeur et ma jupe d'école.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de danses seulement, que mon petit-ami se ramena et fit comprendre que :

Les autres étaient partis.

Il aimerait bien me ravoir.

Il est l'heure d'y aller pour lui.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à enlacer le corps musclé et puissant de mon petit-ami et dire au revoir à mon ancien partenaire, qui allait rentrer chez lui pour dégriser et se reposer un peu avant les cours.

Un sourire assez effrayant s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'un slow se faisait entendre. Sa main alla se caler dan le creux de mes reins, pendant que l'autre s'installa à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Nos corps étaient encore plus imbriqués que je ne l'étais avec Shuuhei. J'avais le souffle coupé par cette étreinte puissante. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par la musique et Renji.

Une heure, à peine, plus tard, mon amoureux me fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, voir même un peu trop tard pour nos horaires habituels : il était plus de 4h du matin, et nos cours démarraient à 8h. Je pâlis en apprenant l'heure et m'excusai auprès de lui de l'avoir retenue aussi longtemps.

Il me fit signe que ce n'était rien, et que, de toute façon, il commence par anglais, ce qui est synonyme de sieste pour lui. Je me rappelai alors que, pour ma part, j'allai revoir Ichimaru-senseï. À cette pensée, je pâlis un peu plus. Renji s'inquiéta de cette pâleur et je le rassurai, lui disant que c'était la fatigue, combiné à l'alcool.

-On s'envoie un dernier verre avant de se séparer ?

-Okay, un dernier, mais après je rentre chez moi, le prévins-je.

-Vu l'heure, c'est préférable, ma chérie.

On se plaça au bar pour commander un dernier verre de saké. Attendant d'être servie, je laissai vagabonder mon regard, avant de m'arrêter sur une personne ressemblant étonnamment à mon prof de maths. Le temps de ciller, le visage a disparu ! Je secouai la tête énergiquement et me retournai vers le comptoir où attendaient sagement nos boissons. Nous entremêlons nos bras et apportons nos verres à nos lèvres.

-À la tienne, murmurai-je.

-À la nôtre, corrigea-t'il.

Le liquide fut engloutie et eut raison de moi. Je me mis à tituber pour sortir, et une fois dehors, le vent froid m'accueillit et je décuvai sous les assauts glacials.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ? Euh... Ouais.

-Hey Lia, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

-T'inquiètes, j'habite pas loin, de toute façon...

-T'es sûre ? Parce qu'on n'est pas loin des quartiers de la nuit, et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit...

-Renji... soupirai-je. Je suis pas en sucre, si tu veux, je t'appelle une fois à la maison.

-C'est d'accord. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Une fois hors de vue, je partis chez moi. 10 min plus tard, j'étais rentrée. Je laissai s'écouler encore 20 min avant de l'appeler. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache où j'habite, d'où je viens.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

Comme toute ville, Karakura a son "quartier sombre". Bidonvilles, appartements minuscules, violence à chaque coin de rues, prostituées, dealers et drogués, alcools... Rien de très reluisants. Ce quartier mal famé a reçu le nom de "Hueco Mundo", "le monde de le Lune", joli, non ? Malgré les apparences, y vivre est agréable. En fait, ça ressemble à la Cour des miracles dans le bossu de Notre-Dame de Victor Hugo.

Seul problème : "Le Hueco Mundo, ça t'colle à la peau" comme on dit et clament nos tatouages à chaque moment. Dès la plus tendre enfance, nous arborons cette marque sur l'épaule, un discret "H.M". Une fois majeur, on peut le modifier mais pas le supprimer. Comme pour nous rappeler constamment d'où on vient ! Qu'on les rassure : c'est quasi-impossible d'oublier...

La vie là-bas à son charme, quand même. Un lien fort nous unit tous, au Hueco Mundo, on se sert les coudes, dans n'importe quelle situation. Une autre règle d'or de cette banlieue puant la pauvreté.

J'ouvre la porte qui donne chez moi en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Trois pas sont suffisants pour arriver au salon. Sur le meilleur canapé (le seul, par ailleurs), une masse sombre y était allongée. Une respiration profonde et un léger ronflement -comme un ronronnement- s'élevaient de ce fauteuil. Je souris dans le noir et ramassai la couverture aux motifs écossais et la posai sur les deux corps nus et enlacés. Cinq pas à gauche et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit double. J'allongeai le bras et m'emparai du réveil pour le régler à 6h 25. Je m'endormis comme une masse, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve et peu reposant.

À peine 2h plus tard, le réveil se mit à gueuler et je me réveillai en sursaut. Une fois ma respiration et mes battements de cœur calmés, j'abattis mon poing sur la pauvre machine sans défense. Sans descendre de mon lit, j'ouvris le placard au pied du lit et sortis mon uniforme. Je refermai la porte et me levai pour ouvrir la porte de la douche, enfin, je veux dire de la salle de bain, mais c'est si petit qu'en entrant, on se retrouve le nez à 3 cm de la paroi de douche.

Je pose mes affaires sur le lavabo juste à côté. Mes affaires posées en un équilibre précaire, je fis tomber en un tas informe mes vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cabine. J'allumai l'eau et y plongeai courageusement la tête. L'eau est glaciale ! Je me lavai en vitesse les cheveux et le corps, tentant désespérément de ne pas claquer des dents. Je coupai l'eau et sortis vite, attrapai ma serviette et me frictionnai du plus fort que je pus tout en grelottant de froid.

-Oh ! En voilà une jolie vision !

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Passé une bonne nuit ?

-Toujours ! Attends, laisse-moi t'aider...

-Si tu le souhaites...

J'abandonnai le tissus vert et rugueux à ses mains habile et blanches qui parcoururent bientôt mon corps, le réchauffant et le séchant en un temps très courts. Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai aller contre son torse. Ses mains se rejoignirent et se croisèrent sur mon nombril. Je blottis ma tête dans ses cheveux blancs et y soupirai d'aise, y respirant l'odeur masculine que je recherche désespérément.

-Oï ! Shiro-kun, Lya-lou ! Z'êtes encore fourrés où ?

-Dans la salle de bain ! Lui hurlons-nous.

La porte s'ouvrit en gémissant et claquant contre le mur à côté.

-Oh, Shiro ! Tu me trompes ?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot !

Là-aussi nous avions parlé en même temps. Je me détachai de Shiro et commençai à m'habiller.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Euh... bientôt 7h, pourquoi ?

-K'so ! M'écriai-je. Je vais être en retard ! Bon, j'vous laisse la douche, je vais préparer le petit-déj' !

Je sortis en trombe, enfin, autant qu'on peut sortir en trombe d'une pièce de la taille d'un placard, et allai dans la cuisine, sortant tout ce qui est nécessaire pour deux estomac affamés, et glissant deux tranches de pain dans le toaster. Je sortis la bouteille de jus d'orange et m'en versai un verre. Au même moment, où je rangeai la brique, les tranches sortirent du grille-pain. Je les attrapai au vol et les déposai sur le rebord de la cuisine.

-Où je peux trouver le nutella ? Demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Dans le salon ! Me répondirent les deux voix.

-Vous en avez fait quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment des détails ? Me posa la question Shiro.

-Non, merci ! N'oubliez pas de le ranger, leur rappelai-je.

-Haï !

Je soupirai. J'ouvris le placard devant moi et m'emparai d'un pot. Prise de soupçon, je stoppai mon geste.

-Vous avez pas touché au miel, j'espère ?

Espoir, quand tu nous tiens...

-Noooon !

-Yes !

Tout en sortant le pot et en me tartinant une épaisse de miel, je sifflotai. Je sortis le sucre en poudre et l'éparpillai sur mes tartines.

-Et pour la chantilly ?

-C'est bon aussi !

Après avoir soigneusement étalé cette crème épaisse et sucrée, je refermai les deux tranches, rangeai mes ingrédients, bus mon verre, m'emparai de mon sandwich improvisé et entrai en coups de vent dans la chambre.

-Hé !

-Désolée, faut qu'j'y aille. À ce soir !

-À ce soir !

-Shiro, t'es là ou pas ?

-Nan, désolé.

-Bon, dommage...

Je soupire un peu avant de leur claquer deux bises retentissantes sur les joues et filai sans attendre mon reste. Je sortis de cette banlieue endormie en courant. Une fois sortie de ce périmètre, je baissai la foulée pour me retrouver à marcher vite. Je mangeai tranquillement mes tranches de pain au : miel/sucre/chantilly. Une fois finis, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et paniquai sur le coup. Les cours vont démarrer dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes ! Je courus comme une dingue et entrai dans l'établissement, allai au casier, m'emparai de mon sac et me dirigeai vers ma classe, sans ralentir la cadence. Au moment même où j'ouvrais la porte de la classe, la cloche sonna. Je vis avec avec horreur le visage aux yeux clos et au sourire sadique se tourner vers moi.

-Lia-chan ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Ça change de d'habitude ! Pour fêter cela, sortez une copie : interro surprise !

À la fin de cette phrase, ma fatigue mon stress et une nausée certaine m'envahirent. Je pâlis et mes jambes furent parcourus de tremblements et menacèrent de me laisser tomber sur le sol. Courageusement, je fis un pas à l'intérieur. Mon genou ploya un peu mais ça allait tout de même. Un deuxième pas et je pus faire glisser le shoji derrière moi. À pas lents, je passai devant le prof sadique. Empruntant la rangée bordée de table, je pris appuie sur ces dernières avant de me laissez tomber à ma place ordinaire. Je posai mon front sur la table pour le rafraîchir. J'inspirai profondément une demi-douzaine de fois.

-Liatey-chan, au tableau !

-Haï senseï, grommelai-je.

Je me relevai, gardant mon regard ostensiblement fixé au sol, le relevant, je croisai les yeux mi-cols du senseï. Toujours en prenant appuie sur les tables de mes condisciples, j'avançai. À mi-chemin, je me stoppai pour reprendre mon souffle. Tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais très chaud et tout s'assombrissait. Je réussis à entendre ce que disait Ichimaru-senseï, mais j'eus dû mal à comprendre.

-Toujours prête à danser jusqu'à 4h du mat', mais incapable d'aller au tableau, hein ?

Je tombe.

.Pdv externe.

En voyant son élève s'évanouir, rattrapé in extremis par Sado, Ichimaru perdit son sourire un bref instant. Se ressaisissant à temps, il s'adressa à sa classe.

-Yasutora-kun, posez-la contre mon bureau, quand à vous, ouvrez vos livres à la page 212 et faites tous les exercices. Ishida-kun, allez chercher l'infirmière et dites-lui qu'une élève s'est évanouie.

Il fut comme ordonné, et bientôt la douce infirmière au sourire rassurant, accompagné par son assistant empoté et timide, arriva sur place et s'agenouilla auprès de l'évanouie, lui prenant le poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Le professeur de maths prit place, lui aussi, de l'autre côté et échangea une conversation sur le ton du murmure, de sorte que nul ne put entendre ce qui fut prononcé.

-Yamada ! Aboya le senseï.

-Oui monsieur ? Bégaya le pauvre garçon terrorisé.

-Je vous demande de surveiller ma classe. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, demandez à Ishida, c'est le délégué.

-Bien monsieur.

Le professeur installa l'élève dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put, la tête calée sur l'épaule du porteur, les bras de ce dernier passé sous les genoux et les épaules de la jeune fille, puis il suivit Unohana.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il posa le plus doucement possible son fardeau sur un lit à la literie blanche et resta tout le long de l'examen, répondant à l'infirmière de l'établissement du mieux qu'il put. Finalement, Unohana-sama renvoya gentiment le professeur inquiet à sa classe, lui demandant d'envoyer Hanataro, ce qu'il fit.

Après avoir fait crouler sa classe sous les devoirs, il la libéra. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de prendre la fuite, sauf six qui attendaient devant son bureau, un air soucieux sur le visage de la majorité d'entre eux.

-Comment va-t'elle ? Demanda Ichigo, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire.

-... Son état est stable, ce n'est qu'un évanouissement des plus banals.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut aller la voir ? L'interrogea à son tour Orihime, elle arborait un air sérieux.

-Je pense que oui. Elle a surtout besoin de repos...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Quand on est en boîte, en train de danser comme une déesse, avec comme partenaire jamais le même garçon, qu'on emballe l'un des trois qui n'est pas son copain, vous pensez bien que c'est impossible de la rater. Sans parler qu'aux environs de 5h, il n'y a plus grand monde qui danse.

-Vous étiez là ? Intervint Sado, d'une voix égale.

-Bien sûr ! Le directeur est un vieil ami, expliqua Ichimaru-senseï.

-C'est pour ça que vous savez pourquoi elle est si pâle ?

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Vous avez quoi, après ?

-Bah... commença Ichigo.

-Physique ! L'interrompit notre hystérique nationale : Rukia.

-J'vais parler à Mayuri.

Accompagné de ses élèves, le professeur alla jusqu'aux labos. Il toqua.

-Entrez ! Aboya la voix peu agréable de Kurotsuchi-senseï. Ichimaru ! Que me voulez-vous ?

-Juste v'prévenir qu'j'vous emprunte six d'vos élèves et qu'Lia-chan est à l'infirmerie.

-7 fainéants de moins ! Okay, gardez-les autant que vous voulez.

L'inquiétant professeur retourna à ses élèves, se désintéressant de son collègue à la porte. Ce dernier ferma la porte et fit demi-tour, sous les regards étonnés des 6 adolescents.

-Euuh... Ichimaru-senseï ? Demanda timidement Rukia.

-Ouaip ?

-Vous nous voulez quoi ?

-Moi ? Rien ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah... Vous...vous... vous nous avez excusé pour la physique, pourquoi ?

-Vous vouliez voir votre amie, nan ? Bah allez-y ! Z'avez une heure au minimum.

-Merci Ichimaru-senseï.

Les filles présentes s'inclinèrent un peu tandis que les garçons inclinaient seulement la tête. Le professeur se gratta la nuque, tout en levant et baissant la main, comme le faisait parfois le professeur d'allemand, Urahara-senseï. Un sourire apparut chez les six 2nde 03 devant cette mimique comique.

-Bon, v'venez.

-Haï senseï ! S'exclamèrent la demi-douzaine présente.

La petite troupe se dirigea dès lors vers le lieu où se reposait Liatey. Devant la porte, les amis de la jeune fille hésitèrent à frapper. Le professeur se dévoua en soupirant. La porte coulissa, dévoilant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et assistant-médical, qui s'effaça pour las laisser passer. Il les mena au lit de l'adolescente. C'est à ce moment-là que Unohana-sama sortit de son bureau et fit signe à son collègue de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, laissant les six élèves rejoindre leur meilleure amie.

Le groupe, guidé par les bons soins du timide assistant, arriva devant le lit blanc où se reposait leur amie. Ils prirent place autour, pendant qu'Hanataro quittait la place, et la regardèrent sans rien dire.

Soudain, Orihime s'empara d'une des mains reposant sur la couverture ivoire. Aussitôt, elle se sentit soulevé et se retrouva sur le lit, le visage de Liatey juste au-dessus du sien, les bras bloqués par les mains de cette dernière qui la fixait étrangement. Elle avait les yeux révulsés et de sa bouche ouverte sortait un grognement sourd, comme un fauve. Orihime commençait à avoir franchement la trouille.

Heureusement, Chad et Ichigo lui fit lâcher prise et la rallongea. Tatsuki releva Inoue qui était un peu perturbée. Uryû la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Rukia s'approcha et gifla la jeune demoiselle.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur accompagné de l'infirmière entrèrent. Le premier fronçait les sourcils et paraissait soucieux.

-Wahoo !

Tous se tournèrent vers le lit.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo ! La suite des aventures de Lia-lou !**

**Devinette : Qui est la personnage (autre que "Shiro" quoique...) qui vit avec elle ?**

**D'ailleurs, qui est ce "Shiro", d'après vous ?!  
**

* * *

.Pdv Liatey.

J'ai mal... Où ? J'sais même pas... Au dos et à la nuque, je crois. Je laisse échapper un grognement avant de me mettre à renifler. Il règne une odeur qui m'est inconnue... Je fronce des sourcils, puis perçois des pas. Prenant le partie de jouer l'endormie, je relâchai mes muscles.

Le bruit de chaises qu'on tire, des gens s'asseyant, qui regardent... Je sens la brûlure de ce regard sur moi. Puis, un mouvement se fit percevoir. Ma main se trouva prisonnière de deux de ses homologues.

Sans réfléchir, je réagis au quart de tour. Je surgis du lit, attrapa l'intrus au col par mon autre main et la plaquai devant moi. Aveuglée par la rage, je bloquai ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et me mis à montrer des dents et gronder, le visage dans les environs de 5 cm du sien. De mes genoux, je coinçais ses jambes. Impossible de bouger !

Mais, on me fit lâcher prise et on me recoucha de force. Quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha et je ressentis un choc sur ma joue, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper cette brume de violence.

-Wahoo !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, comme si j'avais fait la bourde du siècle. C'est peut-être le cas, me connaissant...

-C'était qui ?

-De quoi ? Si tu parles de qui t'as agressé, sache que c'est Orihime !

-Hm ? Ah ! Excuse-moi Hime-chan... C'est un réflexe... un instinct de survie...

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as juste fait très peur.

-C'était l'effet escompté !

-Hum !

Je me raidis, puis me tournai vers la personne ayant toussé.

-Ichimaru-senseï, murmurai-je d'une petite voix craintive.

-C'est bien moi, y'a pas d'erreur.

Un sourire timide naquit. Je sentis mes joues s'embraser sous le "regard" moqueur du professeur.

-J'vous laisse les jeunes, j'reviendrai après, faut qu'on discute Lia-chan.

-Haï senseï.

Je mourrai d'envie de me cacher sous les draps. L'infirmière me fit un sourire tendre et rassurant avant de pousser l'adulte présent vers la sortie et de fermer la porte derrière eux. Je soupirai de soulagement, une fois la porte close. Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

-Au fait, pourquoi z'êtes venus ?

-Pour te voir, banane ! Répondit Rukia.

-Tu nous as fait trop peur, ne recommence jamais, okay ?! S'exclama Orihime.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ce qui est impossible, mais je vais essayer.

-T'es rentrée à quelle heure ? Demanda Chad, rompant son mutisme habituel.

-Il était plus de 4h, répondis-je après réflexion.

-T'as dormi ?

-Ouais. Mais pas plus de 2h...

-2h de sommeil, additionnés aux litres d'alcool ingérés... Tu m'étonnes que tu t'es évanouis !

-Je sais. Sinon, quelqu'un sait où sont passées mes affaires ?

-Je te les ai ramené, déclara Uryû tout en remontant ses lunettes et mettant le sac devant moi.

Je m'empare de ce bras et tire dessus. Ça ne rate pas : Ishida tombe sur mes genoux sans rien comprendre. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Merci Uryû-chan !

Mon prisonnier rougit aussitôt. Je le lâchai et fouillai mon sac.

-Merde-merde-merde-merde, me mis-je à chanter comme une litanie. Teme ! M'exclamai-je.

-Un problème Lia-chan ? Me demanda Inoue, un peu choquée par mon language.

-Rien, j'ai juste oublié mon portable à la maison. J'aurais voulu prévenir quelqu'un qu'il fallait venir me chercher.

-Te chercher ?! Mais... la journée a à peine commencée !

-J'le sais bien. Mais Unohana-sama m'a dit que j'devais rentrer me reposer, grommelai-je.

-Tu veux que je te prête le mien ? Me proposa Ichigo.

-T'as le numéro de Shiro dedans ?

-Haï, me répondit-il, l'air sombre. Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il lui passe un message. Ils sont dans la même classe.

-Tiens.

Il me tendit son portable. Je m'en emparai et sélectionnai le nom du jeune homme avant de porter le combiné à mon oreille.

-Yo ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ?

-S'lut Shiro-kun ! C'est Lia !

-Ha, c'est toi ! J'croyais qu'c'était l'autre abruti...

-Bah non... T'peux m'passer l'autre, please ? J'ai oublié mon portable.

-Bien sûr !

Un petit silence au bout de la ligne.

-Ouais ? Grogna une grosse voix.

-C'est moi.

-T'es seule ?

-Nan.

-C'qu'tu veux ?

-Il t'est possible de venir me chercher ?

-Nan, désolé.

-Okay, merci quand même. À plus.

-À plus.

Il raccrocha aussi sec. Je fixai le téléphone avant de rendre à son propriétaire.

-Merci.

-De rien. Alors ?

-Pas possible. Je sens que je vais passer ma journée à l'infirmerie...

Finalement, il y eut un changement de sujet radical, et la conversation se poursuivit sans anicroches. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière annonça que je devais me reposer. Mes amis quittèrent le lieu après m'avoir dit au revoir.

Unohana-sama entra alors, accompagnée d'Ichimaru-senseï. Tous deux prirent place sur les chaises abandonnées par mes amis, l'un de chaque côté.

Je m'enfonçai un epu plus dans mon oreiller, mal à l'aise.

-Tu as trouvé une solution pour rentrer ?

-Non, Unohana-sama. Désolée, ajoutai-je.

-Ichimaru-senseï s'est gentiment proposé.

Je me tournai vers le volontaire quoi me fit un "salut" de la main, accentuant son sourire.

-Euh... pourquoi pas ?

-Sois pas tant sur la défensive Lia-chan ! J'vais pas t'manger, t'sais !

-... fut ma seule réponse.

La femme adulte se leva.

-Bon, je vous laisse.

Je tendis le bras vers elle, comme pour la retenir, mais la porte se referma.

-Naaaaaan !!!

-Pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi Lia-chan ? J't'ai rien fait !

-...

Un silence accompagné d'un regard noir fut tout ce que je lui adressai.

-Bon, d'accord, je t'ai un _peu_ embêté...

-Un peu ?! Vous m'avez rabaissé et humilié à chaque cours !

J'étais tellement énervée que je m'étais redressée et la couverture ne camouflait plus le haut de mon corps. J'avais enlevé ma chemise pour être plus à l'aise et étais en dévardeur. De là où il était, c'est facile de voir ces deux lettres noires, me définissant comme une brebis galeuse. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil, la tête basse, avant de me figer. Sous la surprise, mon senseï avait ouvert les yeux et je pus les observer jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et close ses paupières.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut !**

**Juste pour prévenir que le rating file au M (il a rendez-vous, non, j'rigole).**

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

**Bien que je sache que vous êtes pas des enfants de coeur, je suis obligée (?) de vous prévenir histoire de ne pas recevoir des reviews du style :**

**"Il faut prévenir pour ce genre de scène ! Des enfants/ jeunes âmes sensibles (rayez la mention inutile) peuvent tomber dessus !"**

**Ce genre de reviews, j'en fais du compost... **

**(Qu'est-ce que foutent des gosses dans les listes de fanfics T/M ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Soyez sympa : premier lemon ! **_Ce que je peux détester ce genre de remarque !_**)  
**

* * *

-Alors t'es du Hueco Mundo, hein ?!

-Ouais. Qu'ça peut t'faire ?

Maintenant qu'il savait d'où je venais, plus besoin de jouer la fille polie.

-Moi ? Ça m'fais rien, juste qu'maintenant t'as une bonne raison d'rien dire sur c'que t'as vu.

-Un chantage ?

-Nan, un marché : j'dis à personne d'où tu viens, t'fais d'même sur ma couleur d'yeux.

-Okay.

Je fronçai le nez pour afficher mon mécontentement.

-S'non, t'habites où ?

-C'que ça peut vous faire ?

-J'te ramène chez toi, t'comprends qu'j'ai b'soin d'l'adresse, choupette !

-M'appelle pas choupette !

-Eh ! Décompresse ! J'vais rien t'faire !

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

-Écoute. On va oublier le temps d'une journée les cours et c'que j't'y ai fait. On va aussi oublier qu'j'suis ton prof et qu't'es mon élève. Okay ?!

-Okay.

Il me présenta sa paume dans laquelle je tapai pour valider notre accord. Relevant la tête, je pus admirer un vrai sourire.

-S'non, t'habites où, alors ?

-Quartier de la pleine lune annonçai-je toute fière.

-Pff ! Siffla-t'il. C'est le quartier le plus violent, nan ?

-Ouaip ! Juste à côté de la lune rousse, le quartier à putes !

-Ça m'étonne même pas de toi, tiens...

Il s'était accoudé contre la table de chevet et avait posé son menton dans sa main. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux balayer mon corps.

-T'comptes sortir comme ça ou tu remets ta chemise ?

-J'vais la r'mettre temporairement, l'temps d'sortir du bahut.

-T'as peur qu'on apprenne d'où tu viens, naon ?

-Trop !

-J'comprends. J'suis comme toi,.

-Vous êtes aussi d'là-bas ?!

-Ouaip !

-D'quel quartier ?

-Le dernier.

-C'pas l'pire, répliquai-je, pensive. Toi aussi t'es...

-Marqué ? Ouaip ! T'veux voir ?

-Un peu qu'j'veux voir !

Il se lev, ôta son T-shirt vert et me montra son dos. Dessus s'étalait le "slogan" de notre banlieue en lettres gothiques. J'allongeai le bras et les effleurai du bout des doigts. Sous ces derneirs, la peau se tendit avant d'être secouée par un frisson. Je rangeai sagement alors mon bras auprès de moi. Mon professeur remit en vitesse son haut et me fixa sans rien dire, debout.

-Bon, tu l'enfiles ta chemise ?

-On part tout de suite ?

J'en étais éberléuée.

-Sauf s'tu veux rentrer plus tard.

-Sûr que non, mais ça m'étonne quand même.

-J'rendrai des comptes à l'administration plus tard. J'prends ma journée, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Décréta-t'il en croisant les bras et levant la tête en un air conquérant.

Je pouffai devant cette pose. Il sourit gentiment. Je tendis le bras à gauche pour m'emparer du bout de tissus blanc et de l'enfiler et de fermer à la va-vite deux-trois boutons.

-Prête ?

-Absolument !

Tout en disant cela, j'enfilai mes chaussures et attrapai mon sac. Je voulus me lever, mais je chancelai et je faillis tomber si il n'y avait pas eu mon senseï.

-Ouah... Merci senseï.

-C'est rien. Apelle-moi Gin, okay ?

-Dans la mesure oùvous m'appelez d'puis la rentrée Liatey, pourquoi pas ?!

-Mais pas de sama derrière, hein ?!

-Bien Gin-sempaï.

-Nani ?!?

Je me contentai de lui sourire.

-Bon, hop ! Faut y aller ! Se reprit-il.

Le "hop" signifiait : gaffe-à-toi-,-je-te-soulève-comme-une-jeune-mariée. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, étourdie, posant ma joue gauche sur son épaule, me résignant à cette situation dégradante.

Sortant de l'infirmerie, Unohana-sama nous fit un signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire doux, je les lui renvoyai avant de me retrouver dans le hall. J'espérai de tout coeur de ne rencontrer personne. Heureusement, on se retrouva sur le parking sans encombres et il m'aida à m'installer dans sa voiture.

-J'suis pas en sucre ! J'peux m'attacher toute seule ! M'écriai-je.

Malheureusement, Gin ne m'écouta pas et se pencha pour attacher la ceinture, frôlant accidentellement (?) ma poitrine. Puis il alla s'asseoir, s'attacha et démarra.

-Tu m'passes tes clés, me demanda-t'il à un feu rouge, j'vais en avoir besoin ?

-Heu... hésitai-je.

-T'inquiètes, c'est juste que j'sens qu'tu vas dormir quand j't'porterai.

-Oh !

Je m'empourprai tout en lui tendant la clé.

-Merci.

Il la récupéra et me caressa la main en même temps. Je me troublai un peu mais ne dis rien. Le "voyage" était long et je m'endormis sans le remarquer.

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Gin qui tentait d'ouvrir. Gardant un bras autour de son cou, je l'aidai à faire tourner la clé et à pousser la porte. Il referma cette dernière et je lui indiquai le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. C'est avec douceur qu'il me posa sur le lit double. Je tapotai la couette à mes côtés.

-T'peux prendre place s'tu veux.

Il s'assit sans dire et me rendit mes clés que je rangeai. Je m'adossai contre le mur et repliai mes jambes en tailleur. Je lui fit un sourire timide.

-Pardon du bordel, mais j'ai pas eu l'temps d'ranger.

-T'vis seule ?

-Naon.

Il ne chercha pas à mieux comprendre. Sa main décolla pour se poser sur ma joue. Mon coeur accéléra. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses pupilles qu'il me dévoilait une nouvelle fois. Elles étaient bleus comme un ciel sans nuages. Nos visages s'approchèrent sans que nous en ayons véritalement conscience et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce baiser, en voulant toujours plus. Mes poings se crispèrent, emprisonnant son T-shirt de cette étreinte. Ses bras appuyèrent sur ma tête pôur approfondir le baiser, au moment-même où nos bouches s'ouvraient et noslangues se mêlaient. Mes neurones s'étaient déconnectés. Je cassai un instant le baiser et repris mon souffle, le front calé sur son torse, à la recherche de la régularité de mon souffle.

Le silence, troublé seulement par nos respirations hachées, fut brisé par lui. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et ce murmure chatouilla mon oreille.

-Putain... J'crois qu'on est en train d'faire une connerie... une grosse connerie... on la regrettera encore plus qu'on l'espérait...

-Pas grave... L'important est de faire c'qu'on veut, pas vrai ?!

-T'as raison... Mais...

-Personne ne le saura... Vous connaissez mon adresse, j'connais vos yeux, profitons de nos données partagées... Z'êtes un priviligié... Z'êtes le seul à être venu ici...

-Même pas tes p'tits-amis ?

-Même pas.

-Quel honneur !

*Assez parlé, pensai-je.

Je fondis sur lui et m'emparai de sa bouche, dominant le baiser le bras autour de sa taille et sous son T-shirt. Je le défiai des yeux de casser le baiser pour parler. Il s'abstient, appuyant ma nuque pour aller plus profond.

Je détachai sa ceinture en la faisant lentement glisser avant de la lâcher au sol. Mes mains se rejoignirent au centre de son estomac, sous son haut. Lentement, elles remontaient, caressant et flattant les pectoraux. J'en profitai pour l'enlever. Je m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière. Je relâchai sa bouche et la fis glisser jusqu'à son oreille, alors que mon nez se nichait dans ses mèches argentées. Je suçotai le lobe, le sentant réagir. Je le mordillai un peu avant de m'asseoir sur son bassin.

Sa bouche entrouverte, les yeux entièrement clos, les bras écartés, les jambes un peu éloignées l'un de l'autre, en bref, mon prof de maths dans une posture d'abandon total... Je passai le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres subitement assèchées avant de la poser sur le morceau de peau se situant juste entre le nombril et la bordure de son jean gris perle. Puis je remontai lentement, léchant avidemment tout son torse, redesseinant ses pectoraux et ses muscles, le faisant frissonner à chaque coup de langue. Quelques coups gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche à demi-close. Je me frottai contre lui, lâchant à mon tour quelques gémissements qui le firent réagir. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, avant de me retrouver sur le dos. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements, les bras tenus au-dessus de la tête par une main, l'autre jouant avec mon sein droit toujours coincé dans mon soutien-gorge blanc. J'emmêlai mes jambes aux siennes et me cambrai vers lui, le suppliant du regard. Il avait repris son sourire sadique. Jamais un sourire ne me fit autant d'effet... J'dois être masochiste dans l'âme...

Il m'ôta la pièce de tissus qui l'empêchait de "cajoler" ma poitrine. Une fois cela fait, il titilla les pointes qui se mirent à pointer aussitôt, il se mit à les mordre, les lécher, les griffer, me faisant gémir. Gin blottit sa tête dans le creux de mes épaules, tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes mamelons.

-Tes gémissements m'rendent fou, murmura-t'il.

-Et moi, commençai-je, et moi... c'est toi... toi qui m'rend folle...

-Chuut... Sa main se posa sur ma bouche, alors que son souffle me chatouillait. Faut pas dire des trucs pareils, t'sais...

-J'fais qu'énoncer la vérité, remarquai-je.

-C'pas une raison...

Ses doigts caressaient mes lèvres alors que je parlais, me chatouillant agréablement. Mes paupières se refermèrent d'elles-même. La main migra, caressant mon ventre avant d'accrocher le rebord de mon dernier sous-vêtement, le balançant sur le plancher. Je le sentis gigoter, puis il se remit à cheval sur moi avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il posa son front contre le mien.

Une douleur me déchira un court instant, me faisant ouvrir les yeux sur le coup, enfonçant mes ongles acérés dans ses épaules.

La douleur se calma, embrumant mon esprit et ma vision, rendant fiévreux mon corps et me faisant trembler. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux.

Je calmai ma respiration avant de me mordre les lèvres, car les coups de butoir reçus me coupaient en deux, altérant ma respiration et ne me procurant qu'un très vague plaisir, submergé par la douleur ressentie. Je peux sentir sa langue sur mes joues, goûtant mes larmes. Gin se penchait pour m'embrasser rapidement. Je sentais qu'il prenait son pied dans cette douleur, et que me voir ainsi était jouissant pour lui...

Puis, soudainement, il se tendit. J'entrouvris les yeux. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, le dos bien droit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes hanches. Un simple regard me suffit pour saisir qu'il allait jouir, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes...

Je me tendis aussi, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair. Il explosa dans l'instant, hurlant à pleins poumons, avant de retomber sur moi, sans être sorti d'entre mes cuisses. Sa tête se nicha d'elle-même dans le creux de mon épaule, avant de s'endormir. Je restai figée, à regarder le plafond. Finalement, mes sanglots éclatèrent une nouvelle fois et dévalèrent mes joues sans bruit. Ma main gauche caressa les doux cheveux argentés alors que la droite étalait les larmes sut mes joues. Puis, doucement, je me détachai de lui pour sortir du lit. Je le recouvrai du drap, laissant glisser mes doigts sur son visage. Soupir de ma part avant de récupérer mes vêtements et les glisser dans mon placard à la va-vite et de sortir de nouvelles fringues et filai sous la douche.

* * *

**Pauv' Liatey ! Bien que Gin est mon préféré, j'ai pas pu faire autrement... Désolée !**

**Voracity666  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola les gens !**

**Pour ceux à qui ça a pas plu le comportement de Gin, rassurez-vous : j'en suis une fan incontestée et ce n'est que passager !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

L'eau me fit grand bien et je pus y pleurer tout mon saoûl. Je crois ne jamais avoir autant pleuré de ma courte vie. Je ne sortis de la cabine qu'une fois assurée de ne plus craquer.

Rassurée, je sortis de la salle d'eau après m'être vêtue correctement. Passant par la chambre, je notai que mon prof dormait encore, avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Entrant dans le salon, j'en profitai pour tout ranger, préparant l'unique canapé pour mon frère. Je laissai glisser ma main sur le dossier, m'abandonnant à mes souvenirs, avant de me ressaisir et d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Évidemment, c'est un véritable champ de bataille. Je soupirai de nouveau devant ce boulot supplémentaire, mais je finis par me retrousser les manches mentalement. Je tirai sur mon bracelet de cuir qui se détacha de mon bras avant d'attacher ma chevelure en un chignon haut, repoussant quelques mèches derrière mon oreille, histoire de ne pas être dérangé plus que nécessaire. Un regard désabusé vers l'évier où une pile de vaisselle m'attendait patiemment. Je me dirigeai vers ce coin et m'y attelai. Une fois la vaisselle en train d'égoutter, je m'occupai des divers aliments trainants sur le plan de travail. Suite : séchage et rangement de la vaisselle propre.

Alors que je plaçai le dernier bol dans le placard, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon ventre, me faisant tourner la tête vers l'intrus, qui n'est autre que Gin. Je l'embrassai sur le bout du nez avant de fermer le placard et de me retourner entièrement, de sorte d'être face à face. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser longuement. Quand il me relâcha, j'entrouvris lentement les yeux, lâcha son côté droit pour lever ma main et remettre en place des mèches folles qui allaient de toutes parts, suite au sommeil de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier cala son menton sur mon épaule et me laissai faire, déposant des petits baisers dans mon cou, profitant que mes cheveux attachés libéraient l'espace.

Ses bras descendirent avant de s'accrocher à mes fesses, me surélevant, avant de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Cachant du mieux que je pus mon angoisse je passai mes deux mains dans sa chevelure argentée si douce... Je posai mes lèvres contre son front, alors qu'il me caressait la poitrine à travers le tissus. Finalement, il m'embrassa sans rien faire d'autre, avant de reculer pour m'aider à descendre. Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches en un geste d'appartenance, ce qui ne me plut guère, mais je ne dis rien, le laissant faire, pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

-Je vais devoir te laisser.

-Aaah... Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'ai des cours à donner. Repose-toi, d'accord ? Je reviendrai en fin de journée.

*Pour me sauter encore une fois, j'parie...

-À ce soir, alors, fis-je d'une voix douce.

-À c'soir, poupée.

Il fit glisser un doigt sur ma joue. Je dû raisonner pour ne pas le mordre et le lui arracher. Puis, Ichimaru-senseï me lâcha avant de s'éclipser par la porte. J'attendis patiemment avant de laisser éclater ma fureur contre ce connard qui avait profité de moi et qui a été incapable de me faire du plaisir !

Bon, j'avoue que de tout ceux avec qui j'ai couché, seul un arrive à me mener à l'orgasme... Et poutant, j'ai couché avec des tas de mecs !

Après cet éclat de colère, je me sentis vidée et m'accoudai au rebord de l'évier, avant de fermer les yeux pour inspirer à fond. Un trou se fit dans mon esprit et je me mis à me sentir inspirée par ce trou. Je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois, ressentant le choc de la rencontre entre mon crâne et le carrelage, le choc fut amoindrie, l'esprit dans du coton.

J'ai mal... J'suis pas douée...

Une main fraîche sur mon visage... Quelqu'un me caresse le front, les pommettes et les joues. Mon subconscient me dit de me laisser aller, alors que mon instinct me hurle de réagir ! Tiraillée par les deux, j'ouvris les yeux et chopai la main pour la mordiller gentiment, façon chaton joueur. Malheureusement, mon nouveau jouet me fut enlevé aussitôt.

-Ouaïe ! Lia-chan est réveillée !

Éblouie par la lumière, je fermai les yeux et fis la moue, espérant pouvoir récupérer mon jouet.

-Shiroooo ! Repasse-lui ta main, voyons !

-Pas fou, non ? J'y tiens, moi !

J'pense qu'mon frère lui a promis quelque chose, ou alors il l'a menacé, va savoir, car je pus ravoir mon nouveau jouet que je mordillai avec enthousiasme. Tout en le torturant allégrèment, j'ouvris progressivement mes yeux, m'accoutumant à la lumière. Finalement, j'ouvris en grand les yeux et aperçus : un Shiro grimaçant, théâtralement et un grand frère avec le visage partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Je fis un grand sourire, la main au travers des lèvres. Mon frère éclata de rire et je relâchai la main de Shiro qui se la frotta.

-T'as pu rentrer finalement ?

-Ouaip ! Une bonne âme s'est dévouée, fis-je avec un air angélique.

-Et elle s'est dévouée jusqu'à ton lit cette bonne âme, hein ? Fit, narquois, Shiro.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse positive.

-L'est quelle heure ? Demandai-je, subitement.

-13h moins l'quart, Liatey.

-Déjà ? Pâlis-je.

-T't'es évanouie à quelle heure ? S'inquiéta mon frère.

-Dans les environs d'onze heures, me rappelai-je.

-Oh bordel de merde... jura mon frère.

-Putain, siffla Shiro.

-Language, les gars ! Lançai-je pour rire.

-Faut qu'tu voies un médecin ! S'exclama Shiro en se levant si vite qu'il fit tomber sa chaise.

-Okay, plus tard...

-Nan !

J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux et me blottis contre la tête de lit, les bras passés autour de mes genoux, le regard fixé sur mon jumeau qui avait haussé le ton. Voyant ma réaction, ce dernier tenta se me rassurer.

-Excuse-moi ma chérie mais tu t'es peut-être fracturé intérieurement...

-Parce qu'tu crois qu'on a le fric ? M'insurgeai-je.

-Alors on ira voir mon père... déclara Shiro.

-Tu... tu irais jusque là ? Supporter ton père et avoir une dette envers lui pour... ça ?

-D't'façon les médecins d'ici sont incompétents en dehors des fractures externes.

-Mouais... Okay ! Z'avez gagné... abdiquai-je.

Voyant leurs mines réjouies, je m'empressai de leur piétiner la victoire.

-Mais va falloir expliquer à Ichigo et les autres ce que j'fous avec vous...

Leurs mines s'assombrirent. Je ne pris même pas soin de cacher mon sourire de vainqueur.

-Y mange pas à l'école, ton frère ? Demanda le mien.

-Bah si... comme tout l'monde...

Putain... J'suis maudite ! C'pas possible autrement...

-On y va tout d'suite ? M'inquiètai-je.

-Non ! Avant, on mange ! Décida mon jumeau.

-Adjugé vendu !

Je me levai aussitôt pour courir dans la cuisine et préparer le repas. Je mis la table, tandis que la viande cuisait dans le four. Une petite sonnerie me fit sursauter et ma retourner : juste à côté du frigo se tenait mon portable ! Je sautai dessus et fis le tri.

Des messages de mes amis qui s'inquiètaient, de mon frère et son copain. (Ouais, mon frère est gay, ça dérange quelqu'un ?). je consultai l'heure et décidai d'appeler Ichigo. Ce dernier décrocha aussitôt.

-Yo Ichi ! C'est moi !

-S'lut Lia. T'es où ?

-Chez moi. J'vous dérange pas ?

-Nan, on mange, là.

-Ah, okay...

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Ouais...

-Bon, j'te passe 'Hime, ou alors elle va m'arracher la tête ! À+.

-À+, murmurai-je.

-Liatey-chan ! Où es-tu ? T'étais plus à l'infirmerie !

-Yo Hime-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va, merci. Sinon, si tu pouvais baisser le volume, ça serait sympa, j'ai mal au crâne... Bref, tu manges quoi ?

-Tu m'as écouté ? M'interrogea la rousse.

-Ça m'a l'air délicieux, lui répondis-je du tac-au-tac, tu me passeras la recette ? Histoire de l'essayer à ma manière, évidemment...

-Liatey-chan ! Je te parle ! S'est remise à hurler la jeune fille.

-Et moi aussi, je te parle ! Lui fis-je remarquer. Et je t'ai demandé d'arrêter d'hurler, j'ai mal à la tête...

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t'elle.

-C'est rien. Bref, j'suis chez moi.

-Je vais bien et je mange une salade de thon avec des haricots, le tout arrosé de miel et accompagné d'une miche de pain complet !

-Ah... C'est bon ? M'enquérai-je.

-Un peu sec, mais j'ai pensé à emmener du jus d'orange !

-Faudrait que j'y goûte, tu me le notes, steup' ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te passe Uryû-kun.

-D'accord !

-Liatey...

-Bonjour Uryû. Bon appétit, hein !

-Merci. J'aimerais savoir qui t'as ramené chez toi sans vouloir être indiscret.

-Le prof de maths. Il avai une course à faire.

-D'accord. Merci. Sinon, ça va ? Si il y a un problème, tu sais que tu peux passer à l'hôpital de ma famille.

-Je me rétablis, merci. J'y penserai en cas de complication, merci.

-Mais de rien. C'est normal. À la prochaine.

-À la prochaine Uryû !

-Ma Lyly ! Ça va ?

-Oui, merci Shû... Tu peux arrêter de gueuler, please ? Mal au crâne, grommelai-je.

-Excuse-moi, mais quand j'ai été mis au... Hé !

-Allo, Liatey ? C'est Ulquiorra.

-Bonjour Ulquiorra, comment vas-tu ? Encore merci pour ce matin.

-Je vais bien, merci. De rien, c'est toi qui m'as obligé, j'te rappelle.

Je sentis un sourire dans sa voix, mais le connaissant, ce n'et que dans sa voix.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! C'est moi ou tu as pris le portable à Shûshû ?

-J'l'ai bien pris, en effet, affirma mon ami déprimé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il allait ENCORE te raconter sa vie ! Se plaignit-il. Oui Hisagi, c'est de toi dont je parle ainsi !

-Fais gaffe, il va avoir du mal à le digérer ! Le prévins-je, gentiment.

-Si ça peut le faire taire...

J'éclatai de rire tout en m'occupant du repas. Puis j'entendis un "Hé !" de désaccord.

-Lya ? Grogna la voix de mon petit-ami. Tout va bien ?

*Absolument ! Je viens de te tromper avec le prof de maths alors que tu stressais comme un malade sur mon sort.

-Tout, j'sais pas. Mais ça va, oui, merci !

-P'tain, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'aurais été plus attentif que ça, tu serais rentrée plus tôt ! C'est ma faute !

-C'est la faute de personne. Je buvais moins que toi et j'aurais pu regarder l'heure ou arrêter de danser !

-Pff...

-Allez mon Renji ! Tout va bien ! J'ai pas cours de la journée je suis chez moi tranquille... La vie est belle !

Renji éclata de rire.

-On se voit ce soir ?

-Nan, désolée je préfère pioncer...

-Alors repose-toi bien ma belle et pense à moi !

-Comme toujours !

-Allo Liatey ?

-Haï Kuchiki-sama !

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, merci de prendre des nouvelles de ma santé.

-C'est absolument normal. Je suis rassuré sur ton sort je te passe Hisanna.

-D'accord et merci. Bon appétit.

-Lia-chan ? Comment te portes-tu ?

-Je vais bien merciiiiii !

-Euh... Lia ?

-Excuse-moi, je viens de me brûler avec la poêle...

-Bon, alors ça va... J'en suis rassurée.

-Merci de compatir, je suis touchée...

Je coupai le gaz et posai la poêle sur la table avant de prendre appui sur la table.

-De rien, c'est gratuit. Je te passe Hitsugaya.

-Merci.

-Liatey, tu n'es franchement pas douée...

-Merci bien. Mais je crois bien n'avoir demandé aucun commentaires...

-J'en mourrais d'envie, pardonne-moi...

-Je ne crois pas à tes excuses, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles ni sincères, peut-être ? Suggéra le 3°.

-Ça doit être ça...

J'éclatai de rire de mon côté et savais que Tôshirô souriait, du sien.

-Bon, je te laisse... Reviens vite !

-Je reviens demain !

-Demain ? Tu comptes venir à l'école un samedi ?

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser...

-Lundi, je veux dire...

-J'avais compris, je te passe de Tatsuki.

-Merci. Yo Tatsuki !

-Yo Liatey, tu veux que je te passe les cours et les devoirs ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui. Pour certains, par contre...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, on n'a qu'à s'arranger avec Ichigo, comme ça, ça serait plus rapide...

-SI ça ne dérange aucun de vos deux, j'accepte !

-Okay. Rendez-vous à 15h chez Kurosaki. Bon, à +.

-À plus !

Avant qu'elle ne raccroche, je pus entendre Ichigo ronchonner. Je rangeai mon mobile au moment où mon jumeau et son copain entraient.

-Asseyez-vous, j'arrive avec la viande ! Les prévins-je.

-Elle est pas déjà sur la table demanda Shiro en arquant un sourcil et en montrant effectivement, les steaks saignants.

-Ah... euh... oui ! J'avais... euh... zappé ? Tentai-je sur un grand sourire confus.

-Toi alors ! Soupira mon frère en prenant place.

-Ben quoi ? Fis-je en faisant de même, accompagnée de Shiro. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes nii-san !

-Baka, soupira ce dernier.

Mais le ton était doux et les yeux, d'habitude illuminés d'un air fou, pétillaient d'amusement, même si une pointe d'inquiétude ténue pouvait y être visible. Il ébouriffa les cheveux laissés libres en un nid d'oiseau avec des mèches en tout sens.

-Grimmy-chan ! Me plaignis-je. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour être décoiffée !

-J'le sais Lia-lou, mais on sait jamais !

-Dis donc vous deux, z'allez les bouffer ces steaks ou merde ? Intervint le dernier.

-Bah... merde ? Tentai-je.

Un silence se fit. Je fermai les yeux un court instant. En les rouvrant, je pus apercevoir le sourire étiré et gouailleur de mon voisin de droite et mon frère en train de se mordre les lèvres violement. Soudainement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Mon jumeau posa lourdement sa tête sur la table, un rire ressemblant à un rugissement s'échappant de sa bouche, hilare. Shiro, la tête partit en arrière, la main droite posée sur le front, la bouche ouverte en grand un rire tonitruant et démentiel -voir démoniaque- s'en échappait, sa langue bleue et effilée pendait en dehors.

Je souris timidement avant d'éclater de rire moi aussi. La cuisine fut remplie de rire. Le mien ressemblant à des couinements de chaton effrayé ce qui est tout sauf classe, m'avouerez-vous, pour une jeune donzelle.

* * *

Alors ? Toujours pas d'idées sur les identités du frère de Liatey et de son copain ? Celui (ou celle) qui les trouve, aura droit à un petit cadeau ! (de son choix, notez)

De plus, dans le prochain chap', elles seront dévoilées ! (ou du moins, une)

**Voracity666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Plouf les gens !**

**Bon ! La décoverte du petit-copain du frère de Liatey, c'est mort ! Son identité est dévoilée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Un indice pour le frère de Liatey, lui ça tient toujours !  
**

* * *

Une fois calmée, j'attaquai la viande qui s'était refroidie, le repas se déroula sans problème et dans la bonne humeur. La vaisselle fut vite expédiée et je me retrouvais poussées dehors avant d'avoir pu réaliser. Je trainai un peu des pieds pour la forme mais j'étais folle de joie de ce moment partagé avec mon grand-frère et son copain ! Ces moments-là sont rares, donc chéries. Si je vais à un lycée normal de Karakura, tous les deux vont à celui du Hueco Mundo. Les horaires sont différents, j'arrive souvent longtemps après eux. Encore plus quand je vais en boite !

Je passe timidement mes bras à chacun des garçons qui les prirent en souriant. Ils échangent un sourire complice et je devins écarlate. Le trajet se passa tranquillement.

Arrivés devant la clinique Kurosaki, Shiro inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte tout en scrutant les environs. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main de mon jumeau, angoissée...

-Bonjour fils indigne !

-S'lut p'pa...

Isshin, le père d'Ichigo et de Shirosaki, se trouvait devant nous, les mais dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

-T'es pas sensé être en cours, Shiro ?

-J'reprends dans une demi-heure.

-Bon, que me veux-tu ?

-Ça s'rait pour une radio du crâne, p'pa.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Liatey s'est évanouie trois fois, expliqua-t'il en me montrant du doigt, et elle est tombée sur la tête les deu dernières fois. J'crains une fracture.

-Hm... Laisse-moi réfléchir...

-Euh... Monsieur Kurosaki ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Isshin.

-D'accord... Je voulais juste vous prévenir que nous ne pourrons pas assurer les frais...

-Bah ! J'peux faire une exception pour vous ! Après tout, t'es l'une des meilleures amies de mes deux fils...

-Merci, monsieur Isshin... Esct-ce que vous pourriez éviter de le dire à Ichigo, s'il-vous plait ? Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure...

-Je comprends parfaitement mademoiselle... Secret médical... Et pas de monsieur ! J'ai pas encore 50 ans !

-B... bien... mon... Isshin, bégayai-je sous le regard noir qu'il m'avait lancé.

Il redevint sérieux et me fit le signe d'entrer dans une des salles se situant de l'autre côté. Je lâchai à regret la main rassurante de mon double pour m'y diriger.

-P'pa...est-ce qu'on peut rester avec elle ? Demanda Shirosaki.

Isshin porta son regard sur son fils qui le suppliait silencieusement de ses yeux étranges, puis son regard se dirigea vers ceux de mon frère qui n'attendit que son assentissement. L'adulte hocha la tête en soupirant. Tous deux coururent à mes côtés alors que mes lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire doux.

Entrant dans une pièce blanche, -comme le reste du bâtiment- le médecin fit signe aux deux garçons de s'asseoir, avant de se tourner moi.

-Bon, je vais te demander de te détacher les cheveux et d'enlever colliers et boucles d'oreilles... ainsi que tes piercings.

J'obtempérai.

-Bien. Enlève ton T-shirt et ton soutien-gorge.

-Quoi ?

Ça, c'était mon frère qui s'était relevé sur le coup. Son copain le fit se rasseoir.

-Je vais devoir prendre une radio de tout le heut de son corps. Et il y a un risque que ces deux vêtements contiennent du métal, ce qui pourrait foutre en l'air la machine.

Durant l'expliquation, j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait dit. Un bras au travers de ma poitrine, j'attendais patiemment.

-Allonges-toi sur la table, les bras le long du corps, et tu retiens ta respiration dès que je te le dis, d'accord ?

-Haï, lui répondis-je simplement.

La radio se déroula sans problème et je pus bientôt me rhabiller et m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon frère aîné qui passa un bras autour de ma taille et posa sa main droite, alors que je nichai mon visage contre son cou. Isshin ne dit rien sur cette position ambigüe et Shiro sourit gentiment.

-D'après les résultats, ça va, aucune fracture... Par contre, j'aimerai savoir d'où viennent ces marques rouges sur tes épaules ton dos et tes côtes, s'il-te plait.

-Euh...

Je piquai un fard monstrueux.

-Ta bonne âme m'a l'air d'être violente au lit, sœurette !

Merci nii-san... maintenant, on peut faire des omelettes à l'aide de mes joues !

-Ah, je vois... fit le père d'Ichigo, l'air amusé. Rien de bien grave, alors...

Ma tête avait repris place contre la nuque de mon frère. J'enfonçai mes canines dans la chair tendre, ayant pour résultat de le faire sursauter et qu'un cri, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un miaulement indigné, jaillisse de sa bouche.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir foutu la honte, lui expliquai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

-Bon, les jeunes, pas que vous me gênez, mais fiston t'as cours dans pas longtemps.

-Okay... lâcha l'albinos. Allez, lève-toi Lia-chan, rends-moi mon chaton !

-Tout d'suite ! Fis-je en sautant sur mes pieds et tirant sur les bras du "chaton".

-À c'soir p'pa.

-Au revoir, merci et à demain Isshin ! Le saluai-je.

-Ichigo t'as invité sans me prévenir ?

-Nope. Tatsuki s'est invité chez vous pour qu'on bosse tous les trois. Si vous pouviez éviter de nous espionner, cette fois-ci.

-À demain alors Liatey-chan !

Je lui souris gentiment.

-Merci de vous être occupé de ma sœur et d'y avoir consacré votre temps, monsieur Kurosaki.

-Bah ! C'est rien ! Comme je l'ai dit, Liatey est l'une des amies à qui tient Ichigo et son frère...

Mon frère esquissa un sourire, puis passa son bras autour de la taille de Shiro-kun avant de me prendre la main droite. On sortit dans la rue ainsi.

Par notre tenue à tous les deux, mon frère et moi, et le tatouage visible, c'était facile de savoir d'où nous venons, et je prenais le pas pour rentrer plus vite.

-Dis, petite sœur...

-Hm ?

-Tu restes dans l'appart ou tu vas te balader ? Me demanda mon frère en s'arrêtant.

-J'vais m'reposer, j'suis crevée... avouai-je en baillant.

-T'vas avoir d'la visite t'à l'heure ? M'interrogea son copain en me fixant.

-Ouaip...

Je piquai un fard monstrueux.

-Reprends contenance ma p'tite Lia, on entre en terrain connu, déclara nii-san en riant.

-C'pas drôle, abruti...

-C'était les griffures de tout à l'heure ? S'inquiéta Shirosaki.

-De quoi ?

-Prends pas cet air innocent, les traces, c'est le mec qui t'as accompagné qui te les a fait ?

-... oui ? Murmurai-je en m'empourprant davantage.

-Et tu vas la revoir encore une fois ? Aujourd'hui ? Continua-t'il en ancrant ses iris dorés dans les miens, cramoisis.

-Oui aux deux questions, couinai-je, effrayée.

-Shirooooo ! Le gourmanda mon frère. Tu lui fais peur, idiot !

-Mais enfin ! C'est ta sœur, quoi !

-J'suis au courant, merci.

Grand-frère sortit un paquet de poche de blouson, en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de la porter à sa bouche. Son copain fronça les sourcils, ressemblant à son jumeau sur le coup.

-Jette-moi ça, lui ordonna-t'il.

L'interlocuteur prit une longue inspiration avant de faire jaillir la fumée -pas dans la tête de Shiro, il l'aime trop pour ça- et de se pencher pour l'attraper par le col de son haut et de l'embrasser en pleine puissance.

Les yeux noirs et ors de l'albinos reflétèrent sa surprise, avant d'être clos. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du fumeur. Le bras de ce dernier, dont la main tient la cigarette allumée, se referma en un geste possessif autour de ses épaules et appuya légèrement sur la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

J'étais aux premières loges. Un grand sourire allongea ma bouche et je les serrai dans mes bras, posant ma tête sur l'épaule du blanchâtre.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo !**

**Je me sentais coupable de ne pas publier de nouveaux chapitres...**

**J'viens de finir de le retranscrire !**

**/!\ Petite petite scène de "lemon" (j'sais pas si ça peut y entrer, tellement c'est ridicule, enfin bref !) /!\**

**Au fait ! Dans ce chapitre, et dans les suivants, vous verrez apparaitre plusieurs personnages (arrancars, pour la plupart)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Quand ils cassèrent le baiser pour respirer, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, bouches entrouvertes à moins de 5 cm, souffle court ; leurs yeux pétillèrent de leur complicité et un sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Leurs pupilles s'assombrirent peu à peu.

-Courage les gars ! On n'est pas loin de la maison, donc attendez jusque là, d'accord ?

-Hin hin...

-Merci, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, c'est sublime !

-On l'savait déjà qu'on était sublime ma p'tite Lia-chan... murmura Shiro en caressant de son pouce la joue de mon frère et en continuant l'échange oculaire.

Comme je l'avais dit, notre habitation n'était pas loin, et je laissai la chambre aux bons soins du couple, installée sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains les écouteurs de mon baladeur vissés à mes tympans, mon portable sur le ventre et les martèlements venant de la chambre comme arrière-fond. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis et ne me réveillai qu'en fin d'après-midi. Mes jambes me semblaient lourdes, et je pus remarquer la raison de ce poids : nii-san a trouvé drôle de s'installer dessus pour câliner Shiro-kun.

-Bien dormi, la marmotte ? Demanda la voix enjouée de ce dernier.

Je baillai pour toutes réponses.

-On va dire oui, déclara le câlineur.

Je lui tirai la langue tout en me frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

-Z'êtes pas sensé être en cours tous les deux ? Grognai-je.

-Oui, mais nan ! Chantonna l'albinos en se balançant un peu.

-Shiro, arrête tes conneries ou on va se retrouver par-terre ! Fit remarquer mon homologue en grinçant des dents.

Je relevai les jambes, espérant les libérer des poids les clouant. Mon frère écarta les bras, tentant d'instaurer un équilibre, bien que précaire qu'il soit. Je tirai d'un coup, récupérant mes pieds et le reste. Eux, par contre, jouaient les tartines sur le faux parquet. Je me penchai doucement, la tête de Shiro juste en-dessous de la mienne. Il dardait son regard bicolore furieux sur moi. Je pris un air innocent.

-Pas trop de mal en bas ?

-Si ! Rétorqua mon frangin en se massant le dos.

-Pareil ! Ronchonna son copain en se relevant doucement.

Je m'assis un peu plus convenablement, leur laissant de la place où ils purent s'installer. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Shiro-kun se plaça au centre, reléguant mon frère de l'autre côté. Celui-ci se cala dans les bras de son amant en émettant un bruit pouvant s'apparenter à un ronronnement de chat heureux et bien nourri. L'image me fit rire. Shirosaki passa son autre bras -le gauche- autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui, et posa ses lèvres couleur myrtille sur mon front, caressant et jouant avec mes cheveux. Mon ronronnement à moi était plus doux et ressemblait plutôt à une respiration profonde et mélodieuse (ce sont les mots de Shiro-chan). Je frottai mon visage contre son cou d'albâtre, mes bras enserrèrent sa taille fine mais musclée. Je poussai un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire les deux garçons.

J'étais prête à m'assoupir, mais la sonnette retentit, troublant l'instant de paix. Je grognai, accompagnée de mon frère et d'un soupir au centre. Je me levai, contre l'avis de ce dernier,, vu le "Hé !" de mécontentement qu'il poussa au moment où je sortis de cette étreinte chaleureuse. Je trainai des pieds vers la porte avant de sortir sur le palier et de la refermer.

-B'soir Liatey-chan. T'allais partir ? Me demanda mon prof de maths.

-Sûr qu'non. J'devais juste vous parler sans me faire entendre de trop, rétorquai-je en montrant la porte de la tête.

-Un problème ? Déjà ? Remarqua-t'il en haussant un sourcil.

-Mon grand-frère et son... meilleur ami, commençai-je en butant sur les deux derniers mots, sont rentrés un peu plus tôt que prévu.

-Ah, d'accord... Dommage, chantonna-t'il. Je voulais juste te dire que j'm'excuse.

-D'quoi vous vous excusez ?

-D'avoir été si violent... J'suis devenu quasi-fou après avoir pu te toucher, te caresser, te prendre dans mes bras...

-C'est rien...

-T'fous pas d'moi. J'ai vu dans tes yeux qu'tu t'sentais blessée... D'puis la rentrée, d'puis quand j't'ai vu dans ma classe, dans mes cours, j'peux pas faire autre chose qu'penser à toi... J'voulais qu'tu l'saches au moins une fois... J'aurais voulu faire ça bien plus doucement, mais...

Je posai délicatement mon index droit sur ses lèvres douces, l'obligeant à arrêter cette phrase à cet endroit. Sur la pointe des pieds, je posai mon front contre le sien, plongeant mes iris cramoisies dans ceux bleus de glace de mon senseï, qui les avait ouvert sur le coup. Je descendis mon doigt le long de sa gorge avant de le recourber pour le faire passer sous le nœud de cravate.

-C'est oublié... J'peux pas dire qu'j'm'en fiche, que j'vous en veux... Mais...

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour murmurer :

-Je ne peux m'ignorer le brasier qui brûle au plus profond de mon être dès que je me trouve en votre présence...

-Je ne t'avais pas déjà dis de m'tutoyer ? Murmura-t'il tendrement.

Ses bras passèrent autour de ma fine taille et me serrèrent possessivement, avant de me coller contre le porte, la refermant entièrement. Mon bras gauche passant derrière ses épaules, j'enfouis ma main libre dans ses doux cheveux argentés, alors que l'autre bras resta entre nos deux corps. L'échange visuel n'a pas été brisé une seule fois. Je souris doucement, mes yeux s'attendrirent.

Sans me quitter du regard, il quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche du bout de la langue, entrée que j'accordai aussitôt. Le baiser fut intense. Je clos mes paupières, appréciant d'autant plus le ballet de nos deux langues qui se redécouvraient, mais la danse était plus belle... plus sensuelle... plus douce...

Quand ce baiser fut cassé par nécessité, je soupirai d'extase en fermant les yeux. Sa bouche si douce migra dès lors vers mon oreille pour en titiller le lobe. Une de ses mains remonta pour me malaxer le sein gauche lentement, produisant une douce torture qui m'empêcha de réfléchir en envoyant mon esprit dans les abysses du plaisir. Je laissai échapper une flopée de gémissements qui excitèrent au plus haut point mon partenaire, ce que je pus sentir. Je frottais impudemment ma cuisse contre cette bosse douloureuse. Ce fut son tour de gémir. Ma main droite relâcha son col et caressa son torse par-dessus sa chemise, langoureusement. Elle passa dessous et, du bout des doigts, toucha son ventre et détachai sa ceinture. Sans prévenir, j'ouvris en un tour de main sa braguette et enfouis ma main dans son boxer pour m'emparer de son sexe qui durcit presque immédiatement. Gin enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou en laissant échapper nombreuses plaintes qui m'encouragèrent. Avec lenteur, j'actionnai ma main et démarrai les vas-et-viens qui le rendirent à moitié fou.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules en tremblant légèrement. Il me vola un baiser. Ce dernier fut sauvage et violent, ainsi que tendre. L'une de ses mains -la gauche, je crois- resserra sa prise sur mon fessier. Mes doigts coururent sur la longueur, titillant la fente et malaxant adroitement les bourses. Il se mit à trembler, son visage toujours dans mon cou. Ses mains se crispèrent violemment, me faisant crier un instant.

-Liatey... murmura-t'il, son souffle court me chatouilla agréablement.

J'accélérai la cadence, ne faisant cure de ses protestations.

-Lia... gémit-il.

-Je sais, le coupai-je en lui embrassant le coin de la mâchoire.

Sans préavis, cette dernière se contracta et il me mordit sauvagement, me faisant écarquiller les yeux en hoquetant sous la douleur fulgurante. Soudainement, je me baissai et gobai le gland. Au même moment, il se cambra et enfonça ses ongles dans mes épaules, lâchant toute tension de son corps en de longs jets de sperme que j'avalai goulûment. Je lapai à petits coups les quelques gouttes avant de ranger l'engin et de refermer le tout pour me relever, finalement, et d'échanger un doux baiser.

Je me reculai, butant contre la porte, pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Ses cheveux argentés dans tous les sens, ses yeux dévoilés complétement hagard, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle haché, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage, sa chemise froissée et chacun de ses bras passé autour de moi. Il leva les yeux sur moi et sourit gentiment.

-Wahoo... finit-il par dire après avoir récupéré son souffle, ses yeux brillaient.

Je rougis doucement. Gin caressa de son index ses rougeurs en faisant un petit sourire tendre. Il se pencha et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser quasi-amoureux. Mon cœur battit aussi vite que les ailes d'un papillon. Son regard s'adoucit avant d'être obstrué par les paupières.

-Démone, va... souffla-t'il.

-Mmh, m'amusai-je, quand on parle de moi en des termes fantastiques, c'est plutôt comme une succube...

-Aussi, mais tu es une vraie vampire et une démone, susurra-t'il.

Je ris silencieusement en montrant mes belles dents blanches. Gin remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche. Il m'embrassa timidement sur le bout du nez, bloquant mon menton avec sa main gauche. Finalement, il reposa son front contre le mien, ses yeux toujours cachés, son souffle caressant mes lèvres, sa main toujours à mon menton.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, ma Liatey...

-Va-t'on se revoir en dehors des cours ?

-On essayera, va... Et puis, il y a Renji...

-Il ne sait pas où j'habite...

-C'est marrant, d'ailleurs, qu'il a jamais remarqué ton tatouage...

-L'est souvent ivre-mort, sinon, un peu de maquillage...

-Quand j'disais qu't'étais une démone...

Je lui adressai un sourire machiavélique, comme il lui arrivait d'afficher en classe.

-J'te promets rien, ma belle, sinon de devoir te cacher pour notre relation...

-Se cacher ? Tu rigoles ! Ici, au Hueco, ça choquera personne !

Il me fit un sourire en coin trop craquant avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser longuement.

Quand le baiser fut cassé, il me relâcha et descendit sans se retourner, me laissant pantelante, le cœur battant et le rose aux joues. Lentement, j'élevai mon poing pour l'abattre sur le battant de bois. Ce dernier fut ouvert aussitôt par Shiro qui me sauta limite dessus, avant de me tirer pour m'asseoir sur le canapé et de se mettre à sautiller sur place, avant que nii-san l'attrape par le bras pour le faire tomber entre nous pour l'emprisonner dans une puissante étreinte. Je remerciai du regard mon frère avant de me caler contre Kurosaki et de l'entourer de mon bras.

-Shiro-chan, tu restes ce soir finalement, ou pas ?

-Hm, j'sais pas...

-Une sortie dans la nouvelle boîte, ça vous dit, tous les deux ? Proposa mon jumeau d'une voie endormie.

-J'reste ! J'dois juste appeler mon père...

-J'm'en occupe ! Chantonnai-je en sortant le portable de mon voisin de poche arrière.

Ce dernier sursauta et me lança un regard en biais alors que je portais le combiné à mon oreille tout en lui tirant la langue. Il me tira la sienne qui était de la même couleur que ses lèvres et qui était effilée à la manière de Nnoitra, un de mes ex que mon frère n'arrivait pas à piffrer.

-Moshi moshi ! Isshin Kurosaki à l'appareil !

-C'est Liatey ! Mon... Isshin, me rattrapai-je à temps.

-Ah ! Il y a un problème ma petite ? S'inquiéta-t'il.

-Non ! Aucun, le rassurai-je. C'est pour savoir si Shiro pouvait rester ce soir...

-Tant qu'il ne réveille personne...

-Merci Isshin ! Vous... tu peux me passer Ichigo ? Me repris-je.

-Lui aussi ? S'amusa mon interlocuteur.

-Pour pas s'ennuyer seule...

-Je te l'appelle...

S'ensuivit un "Ichigo !" retentissant qui me força à écarter le mobile de mon oreille en grimaçant, puis des pas dans l'escalier avant qu'un grognement me prouve le changement d'interlocuteur.

-Salut Ichigo ! Chantonnai-je en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas.

-Est-ce qu'une virée en boîte t'intéresserai ? Avec nos jumeaux ?

-Euh...

-Je promet de ne le dire à personne, à peine entrés on se détache d'eux, on boit autant qu'on veut, je te ramène chez toi, mais tu dis rien aux autres, et encore moins à Renji !

-Bah, après tout... pourquoi pas ? Soupira-t'il.

-Un problème ?

-J'te raconterai... Bref, on se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

-Tu veux manger avec nous ou pas ? Dans tous les cas, on passe à la clinique...

-Je réfléchis... Met une assiette en plus, si ça te dérange pas trop, souffla-t'il.

-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Bon ! Je te l'ai proposé, donc ça ne me dérange pas !

-Quelle heure ?

-Je demande...

Je posai ma main sur le combiné avant de me tourner vers son frère.

-Tu passes chez toi, ou pas ?

-J'ai pas mes affaires, alors oui.

-Avant manger ?

-C'est parti !

-Calme et profites plutôt de mon frère.

Je recollai le portable noir à mon oreille.

-Allo ? Dans une ou deux heures... voir un peu moins, ça te va ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Hm hm... J'vous guette par la fenêtre, finit-il par lâcher en un souffle.

-À tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et remis à sa place le portable, faisant sursauter l'albinos au passage, avant de me lever pour chopper le mien, puis de me laisser retomber sur le divan dans un grincement de mécontentement de la part des ressorts. Je pianotai un bref instant avant de le porter à mon oreille.

-Salut ! C'est Liatey !

-...

-J'ai besoin de tes services...

-...

-Enfin... plutôt de ta voiture !

-...

-Le prend pas comme ça ! C'est promis, j'en prendrai le plus grand soin !

-...

-Je te le promets ! Merci beaucoup Il Forte !

-...

-J'arrive ! À tout de suite !

Je raccrochai de nouveau et me tournai vers Kurosaki.

-Bon, Shiro-kun, ramène ta fraise, on passe chercher ton frère !

-Je suis du voyage, ou pas ? Demanda mon frère.

-Nan, t'es trop reconnaissable.

Mon frère émit un grognement montrant son désaccord. Son petit-ami l'embrassa sur le nez avec tendresse avant que je ne le serre dans mes bras en souriant. Me relevant, je choppai le bras de Shiro pour le tirer sur le palier. On dévala les escaliers avant de surgir hors du logement. Je fis un signe de la main pour saluer Neliel, la logeuse, qui me sourit en retour. Arrivés à l'extérieur, je marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la baraque de l'autre côté de la rue. Celle-ci était assez spéciale : seule deux personnes personnes y vivaient ! En vérité les frères Grantz se la partageaient, mais le plus vieux y logeaient 3 amis. C'est d'ailleurs chez lui que je me dirigeais.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**PS : petit jeu ! (Pour qui veut, notez) Que disait Il Forte au téléphone ? Les participant(e)s/gagnant(e)s choisiront d'eux-mêmes leurs prix !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Entrant dans la spacieuse maison (tout est relatif, c'est petit en maison, mais par rapport à mon appart c'est géant), je saluai D-roy installé sur un canapé avec Nakim. Je croisai Shawlong dans le couloir, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux dégoulinant de sa précédente douche, ne portant qu'un short noir. Il me sourit gentiment et me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis tout en poursuivant mon chemin. Je stoppai devant une porte ornée d'un "15" jaune. J'entrai sans toquer.

Il Forte était affalé dans un fauteuil vert, son regard fixé sur le plafond, une clope dans la main gauche, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés en une auréole angélique. Je me raclai la gorge tout en détaillant son corps avidement en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres devenus subitement sèches. Sans se relever, ni nous regarder, il nous fit signe de sa main libre d'entrer et de prendre place. Ce que je fis de mon pas familier qui m'était naturel. Je me plantai devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et dardant mon regard cramoisie sur lui.

-Alors ?

-C'est okay, et tu le sais, soupira-t'il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en tirant une taffe.

-Ça va pas ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant.

-Szayel, souffla-t'il simplement.

-Pff... Je vois... J'm'en occuperai si tu veux...

-Te sens pas obligée Lia... C'est un sacré pot de colle et un râleur...

-Mais il est pas mal au pieu, ajoutai-je en posant mes fesses sur l'accoudoir.

-Toi seule peut le dire, s'amusa-t'il en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu me passes la clé ?

-T'perds pas l'nord, toi, grogna-t'il.

-C'est de famille, ricanai-je en me levant et empochant la clé.

-À la prochaine, ma sœur...

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai sur le front avant de sortir en prenant l'albinos par l'épaule. Je dirigeai ce dernier vers une grosse voiture assez solide d'apparence et assez classe. J'ouvris côté conducteur et me collai dans le siège, réglant le siège et ce genre de truc. Je glissai la clé et mis le contact avant de démarrer et me dirigeai vers la sortie de cette banlieue de débauche et d'arriver devant la clinique d'Isshin. Je coupai le contact et sortis en claquant la porte suivie de Shiro. Je stoppai devant la porte et me retournai vers lui.

-Fais au plus vite.

Mon poing s'abattit sur le battant de bois et ce dernier fut aussitôt ouvert par le rouquin qui arborait une mine plus renfrognée que d'ordinaire, et un peu déprimée. Son double au teint blanchâtre le bouscula un peu pour rentrer et disparaître de leur vue.

Je scrutai attentivement celui qui me faisait face. Je posai avec douceur ma main sur sa joue et la caressai avec lenteur. Il soupira profondément avant de se laisser aller et de me serrer dans ses bras avec force. Puis il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer avant de fermer la porte et de s'écrouler sur le canapé, m'invitant à y prendre place, ce que je fis en me blottissant tout contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et posa le haut de son crâne sur le mien, avant de noyer ses ambres dans mes rubis. Le silence s'installa paisiblement et aucun de nous ne bougea.

Mais la réalité nous rattrapa et le bruit de Shiro dévalant les escaliers nous fit sortir de notre bulle de paix sur-le-champ. Il arbora un air étonné devant le tableau que nous formions, puis finit par sourire d'un air doux. Je me levai douceur et aidai Ichigo à se tenir debout avant de les prendre tous les deux par la main et de les amener à la voiture sans rien dire et avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans le caoutchouc du volant avec nervosité en observant scrupuleusement l'attitude renfermée et déprimée de mon meilleur ami. J'échangeai un regard triste avec mon clown préféré qui était contaminé peu à peu par le mutisme de son frère.

Je me garai impeccablement devant notre appartement et attendit que les jumeaux Kurosaki descendent du véhicule pour pouvoir les précéder dans les escaliers et ouvrir la porte, la laissant ainsi pour les suivants, pour aller préparer le diner. Tendant l'oreille, je perçus l'affalement d'un corps sur le canapé qui soupira sous le poids. Je compris que c'était l'albinos quand des soupirs et gémissements m'arrivèrent. Le rouquin prit place sur une des chaises dans la cuisine et me regarda m'activer derrière les fourneaux.

Je sifflotai allégrement avant de stopper tous mouvements pour lui faire face en prenant appui contre le meuble, alors que les poulets grillaient joyeusement. Je triturai nerveusement le torchon blanc à carreaux rouges alors que mes yeux détaillaient avec attention le corps ô combien tentant du jeune homme au regard perdu... regard le rendant encore plus charismatique... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour me faire réagir.

Je lançai un coup d'œil vers notre repas qui grésillait au petit bonheur derrière moi. Je fis quelques pas vers lui, avant de déposer ma main sur son épaule et de mettre mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Ses pupilles chocolats débordaient de désespoir. Je lui frottai gentiment l'épaule, lui transmettant le plus de réconfort possible à l'aide de mes iris piments.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? lui proposai-je avec douceur.

Il leva les yeux vers moi pour les rebaisser avant de lâcher un soupir. Il posa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés avant de relever la tête pour me regarder avec des yeux éteints. Je posai le torchon pour le serrer dans mes bras et il s'y laissa aller, frottant son nez dans ma nuque en poussant de petits gémissements pouvant s'apparenter à des jappements de chiots.

-Tu pleures ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Il renifla pour toute réponse, et je pus sentir des petites rivières tièdes dévalant mon dos et je resserrai alors mon étreinte. Les pleurs se tarirent, mais on resta dans cette étreinte sans rien dire. Je le berçai avec lenteur et lui frottai le dos, plongeant mon nez dans ses odorants cheveux parfumés par le shampoing à la vanille. Cette odeur me fit sourire avec tendresse. Ça a toujours été son shampoing préféré, ainsi que le mien, et il avait tendance à en abuser un peu, voir énormément... Un sourire rêveur orna mes lèvres alors que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, tous portant l'odeur ou le goût de la vanille... Je m'y plongeai avec délectation :

"deux enfants dans une baignoire, âgés de 5 ans au moins, une grande dame brune qui les surveille en souriant. Une petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants bouclant jusqu'aux épaules, un petit garçon aux cheveux de la même couleur, courts et ébouriffés. Ils s'envoient des vagues et de la mousse, les cheveux dégoulinants du shampoing blanc et dont l'odeur envoûte les sens."

"3 garçons et une fillette, âgés d'une dizaine d'années, se tenant plus ou moins par la main, sur un trottoir bordant un fleuve. Ils s'assoient au bord de ce dernier et commencent à déguster leurs glaces aux divers parfums. Le plus couvert de tous passe son bras autour des épaules de son voisin bleuté qui grogne tout en s'empiffrant de sa glace à la framboise. Le roux colle la jeune fille, tout deux tiennent une glace à la vanille. Finalement, le bleuté repousse l'albinos qui tombe sur les deux plus jeunes, les faisant plonger le nez dans leurs cornets. L'une des victimes s'empara de la glace à la banane du tout-blanc et l'écrasa sur la tête du garçon, après avoir ôté la casquette. **(1)**"

Et ce genre de souvenirs... Oui, j'étais rousse, petite... Mais mes cheveux ont foncés et n'ont gardé qu'un reflet... Sauf les jours de plein soleil où je deviens brune.

-Eh ! Les amoureux ! On aimerait rentrer ! Interrompit l'albinos de l'autre côté du mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-Bah vous deux !

-C'est fini depuis longtemps, et vous le savez parfaitement ! Fis-je remarquer en soupirant.

La porte fut ouverte et les laissa passer avant d'être refermée. Shiro se mit à renifler.

-Dis, ça sent pas un peu le cramé ?

Je pâlis avant de me jeter sur le four pour sortir en vitesse les poulets... bien cuits ! Je soupirai d'aise en comprenant que c'était moins une ! Mon frère ouvrit en grand l'unique fenêtre et s'y accouda sans rien dire et en tirant sur sa cigarette, qu'il venait juste de sortir et d'allumer. Son amant ouvrit des placards et des tiroirs, et installa la table avant d'y prendre place et de se balancer sur sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Je passai derrière lui et lui filai un coup de torchon derrière la tête tout en poursuivant mon chemin pour sortir ce qui constituera le repas.

* * *

**(1) Salut ! Bon, la malheureuse victime de la glace-à-la-banane-serial-écraseuse-professionnelle est bel et bien Shirosaki ! Il est tout couvert car il a la peau très fragile (= albinos !) Sinon, bien que petit, ce chapitre vient d'être tapé ! Donc il est tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Et pour ceux qui ont dû mal à suivre le passage des glaces, petit récapitulatif : Shirosaki = banane / Ichigo = vanille / Liatey = vanille / son frère (vous croyiez QUAND MÊME PAS que j'allais vous donner son nom ! _J'ai failli, c'est vrai_)= framboise.**

**Il se passe quelques mois/jours avant la mort de la mère des jumeaux Kurosaki, voilà pourquoi ils sont si insouciants ! (Et aussi pourquoi Shiro porte autant de vêtements couvrants)  
**

**J'en avais marre du traditionnel "Ichigo/Shiro prend une glace à la fraise !" Donc j'ai opté pour des goûts différents ! **

**Sinon, la grande brune dans la scène du bain est Masaki. **

**Voracity666  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plouf les gens !**

**J'ai remis le chapitre (le 3) manquant, c'est normal si vous n'aviez rien compris pour pleins de trucs...**

**Bref ! L'histoire avance, et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Oyunbun, en effet, tu as trouvé !**

**D'ailleurs, à ce niveau de chapitre, les identitées sont dévoilées, alors c'est pus du jeu !  
**

* * *

Une fois tout disposé, je fis signe à mon double de nous rejoindre et à Ichigo de se servir. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance amicale et fut vite expédié. Ichi débarrassa tout en blaguant avec nous et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il s'empara de l'éponge, mais je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

-Vas te préparer, plutôt.

-Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit mon jumeau en agrippant mes hanches pour me faire lâcher prise. On s'en occupe, vas te faire belle.

-Je le suis pas déjà ? Demandai-je, boudeuse.

-Vas-y ! m'encouragèrent les trois garçons, Ichigo souriant, Grimmjow soupirant et Shiro mort de rire.

Je disparus de la cuisine, non sans magistralement soupirer, et allai me laver, pour la 3° fois de la journée. Passant mes doigts dans ma lourde chevelure, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, je savourai la caresse de l'eau sur ma peau bronzée. Je finis par couper l'eau et sortis le bras de la cabine pour tenter d'attraper une des serviettes blanches à tâtons tout en tentant d'évacuer l'eau de mes yeux avec mon poing.

-Tiens... me fit une voix en mettant dans ma main le tissus recherché.

J'y plongeai le nez pour m'essuyer le visage. Je frottai avec force mes cheveux pour les faire dégorger, avant de m'attaquer à mon corps. Je sortis de l'habitacle en plastique tout en essorant ma masse de cheveux. Je dévisageai celui qui m'avait aidé.

-Ichigo ? T'as déjà finis la vaisselle ?

-Ton frère a préféré s'en occuper, puis le mien s'est collé à lui, et j'ai préféré sortir de la pièce.

-Mmh... compris ! Riai-je. Mais ça n'explique pas ta présence ici.

-Bof, fit-il en haussant des épaules, besoin de compagnie.

Je souriai tendrement avant d'enrouler le tissus rêche autour de moi. Je passai devant le roux qui me suivit des yeux avant de m'emboîter le pas pour s'asseoir sur le lit double alors que je laissai tomber à terre la serviette pour me pencher dans mon armoire et sortir une tenue pour ce soir. Mon ami d'enfance observait chacun de mes gestes avec une sorte d'émerveillement d'enfant. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres, puis je me mis à hésiter pour le bas.

-Problème ? M'interrogea Ichigo.

-Pantalon, short ou jupe ?

-Euh... ça dépend de ce que tu comptes faire...

-Du style ?

-Si tu comptes seulement draguer, coucher, boire ou danser...

-J'compte faire tout ça... Coucher, c'est pas sûr, mais au moins les autres.

-Alors jupe ! Décréta-t'il.

-Tu penses ?

-Je ne vois pas autre solution !

-Ok...

Je m'emparai d'une mini-jupe bronze m'arrivant mi-cuisse et faite de volants. Je soulignai ma ceinture faite de disques dorés. J'achevai la séance d'habillage par un haut constitué d'une lanière cuivre qui couvrait ma poitrine, et la mettait en valeurs par des glyphes noirs, et un large voile blanc quasi-transparent à travers duquel on apercevait mon ventre et mon dos, ainsi que mes tatouages. Cette dernière pièce de tissus pouvait être ôtée, ce que je fis immédiatement. Je glissai mes pieds dans des escarpins bronzes avec des lanières cuivrées et un talon de 5 cm, histoire de ne pas être en constant déséquilibre et de pouvoir danser à mon aise. Je repartis dans la salle d'eau, suivit d'Ichigo qui se posta contre le chambranle pour continuer son observation à loisir.

Je passai ma brosse sur ma chevelure, puis le peigne tout en grimaçant. Je tressai avec habileté et rapidité en deux nattes que je croisai sur l'arrière de ma tête que je fixai avec une pique à cheveux en bois décorée de signes dorés. Je m'approchai un peu plus du miroir avant d'appliquer le maquillage. Discret et léger. Du crayon, de eye-liner, du mascara, du gloss... De quoi rehausser le naturel sans le camoufler... D'après le regard appréciateur de mon ami, le résultat est celui que j'escomptai.

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers lui. Je l'attrapai par le col pour lui faire baisser la tête et fis frôler nos lèvres tout en ancrant mes rubis éclatants dans ses ambres chauds. Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres quand je le vis totalement subjugué. Je lâchai son T-shirt et fis glisser mon index sur son menton en une caresse douce et lente, son regard se troubla et sa respiration devient hachée.

Je lui passai devant tout en affichant un sourire moqueur, attrapant ma pochette et la fixant à ma taille, je me dirigeai vers le salon où patientait le couple, enlacés comme ils étaient, ça tenait plus de puzzle chinois que d'un simple câlin... Ils se levèrent à ma vue et sifflèrent, attirant un rosissement sur mon visage.

Ichigo arriva et on descendit tous, après avoir fermé la porte. J'allai prévenir la concierge, mais seule sa petite sœur était présente. Elle m'adressa un sourire à fondre et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Je m'agenouillai pour me mettre à sa taille.

-Nell, dis à ta sœur que nous sommes de virée, d'accord ?

-Vous avez été virée ? Demanda la petite fille avec de grand yeux.

-Nan, on sort, c'est tout, la rassurai-je.

Elle sa nicha dans mes bras t je l'embrassai sur le front avant de la lâcher.

-Nell le fera, promit-elle.

Je la quittai d'un sourire, et allai rejoindre le groupe qui battait du pied. Un sourire éclata sur leurs visages.

-On prend la voiture ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Quelle voiture ?

-Celle d'Il Forte, renseignai-je mon frère. Ça dépend, y'a quelqu'un qui se sent la motivation pour pas boire ?

Le silence me répondit.

-Vous plaignez pas. La boîte est à moins de 10 min, suivez la guide ! Déclarai-je.

Nii-san passa son bras autour de ma taille et planta une bise sur ma joue. Ichigo me prit la main et se mit à balancer son bras, entrainant le mien. Shiro se colla à mon grand-frère. Et je saluai Stark, notre voisin, qui me rendit mon salut avec un sourire avant d'étouffer un bâillement et de disparaître dans l'entrée.

On fut arrivé très vite et je saluai Yammii qui nous laissa passer en souriant. Cette montagne de muscle a un cœur d'or et est un très bon ami. Une fois à l'intérieur, on prit d'assaut un petit coin tranquille et j'allai chercher de quoi commencer la soirée. Quand chacun reçut sa consommation, je laissai à peine le temps à mon frère d'en boire une gorgée, que je le trainai déjà sur la piste et le forçai à danser avec moi, ce qu'il fit après avoir assassiné son petit-ami du regard.

À l'entente d'un slow, un échange oculaire suffit. Je me collai à lui, ses bras se positionnèrent autour de ma taille, mon menton se calant contre sa clavicule, le sien sur mon épaule, mes paupières se closant... Nos gestes se firent lents et manuels. J'étais morte de rire intérieurement, car je voyais la tête des gens. À la fin de la chanson, ils se mirent à réclamer un baiser. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, nos lèvres se scellèrent et nos langues entamèrent un ballet. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et je le relâchai pour afficher un grand sourire innocent à son copain. Traitreusement, je poussai ma victime bleutée dans les bras de l'albinos qui prit possessivement ses lèvres dans les siennes. Je m'éclipsai pour m'écrouler sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de ma fraise à la vanille...

Les doigts agiles de ce dernier glissèrent sur mes cheveux, sans me décoiffer pour autant sans prévenir, je me relevai et vidai mon verre cul-sec, avant d'entraîner Ichi sur la piste de danse. Il est infatigable quand il s'agit de danser, et il rudement bien faire... Je me penchai à son oreille pour lui glisser :

-Kurosaki, je te réserve pour ce soir. Prépare-toi à bouger toute la nuit !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, murmura-t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

En effet, au bout de plusieurs danses, je dû décrocher. J'allai m'installer au bar et commandai à Iba, le barman, une vodka-citron. On se tape un peu la discute tout les deux, se connaissant depuis que j'habite le Hueco. Nous habitons le même quartier, mais j'habite la 6° rue, et lui la 11°. Ce sont bien les deux rues les plus célèbres de ce quartier. Réputées les plus mal famées, les plus dangereuses... Mais ce qui donne sa particularité et sa célébrité à la 6° rue -hormis que le plus grand dirigeant d'une des mafias locales y crèche- c'est le fait que la 3° rue du quartier de la Lune Rousse, réputée pour ses prostituées de qualité, y débouche. D'ailleurs, c'est notre immeuble qui fait le coin de délimitation.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**Un énooorme chapitre ! (6 pages OpenOffice)**

**Vous allez en savoir plus sur le passé de Liatey et un peu pour Grimmjow !  
**

**BananaSpice : Ouaip ! Mais tu vas mieux comprendre à partir de ce chapitre pourquoi ça leur fait pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Malheureusement, Iba fut appelé ailleurs et je me retrouvai seule... Pour peu de temps, je suis rarement seule quand une bande de mecs en pleine possession d'hormones se trouvent non loin... Justement ! Le tabouret voisin vient d'être occupé... Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Aaroniero Aerurueri, un très bon ami. Bien que bizarre au premier abord de par sa vesture bordée de dentelles et ce genre, il est adorable. Il a juste 2-3 trucs qui me dérangent chez lui... Il a des yeux féminins (bordés de cils longs) et il ressemble au prof d'anglais -Kaïen Shiba- et à Ichigo.

-Salut, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Je t'avoue m'ennuyer franchement... Et toi ?

-Ça fait aller... J't'inviterais bien, mais...

-Vaut mieux pas, en effet, soupirai-je en prenant une gorgée à mon verre.

Aaroniero n'aime pas trop Shiro et n'arrive pas encadrer Ichigo... Sans compter que Grimmy-nii ne l'apprécie pas pour autant... Tout cela n'encourage pas des masses notre amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Il est plutôt extravaguant, avec son attitude dispersée, son goût pour le morbide et ses vêtements serrés à épaulettes et dentelles. Il habite dans le dernier quartier de Lune, comme Ichimaru-senseï, et est d'un naturel blagueur et pacifique...

Hmm... Ichimaru-senseï... Gin...

Je sirotai ma boisson, les yeux dans le vague, tout en me remémorant chaque détail de nos "entrevues", me délectant de ses réactions et expressions.

-... Jack ? T'es avec moi ? Entendis-je à ma droite.

Je cillai et reposai mon verre, le choquant contre le comptoir. Je dévisageai Aaroniero qui passait sa main devant mes yeux et m'appelait. Je finis par le fixer, lui prouvant que j'étais attentive, maintenant.

-À quoi tu pensais ? S'inquiéta-t'il. Ou plutôt, à qui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète...

-De quoi ?

-De quoi quoi ?

-De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? L'illuminai-je.

-Le regard que tu avais... tu étais comme une panthère qui venait de trouver une proie, limite si t'étais pas en train de te lécher les lèvres en ronronnant ou un truc dans le genre !

-À une proie, justement, je pensais à une nouvelle proie comme tu le dis si bien...

-Je plains ce type... J'le connais ?

-Il habite dans ton quartier, mais c'est tout ce que je sais, fis-je dépitée...

-Lâche le nom, supplia-t'il, les yeux brillants.

À ce moment-là, je perçus une présence derrière nous. En un sens, c'est normal, dans ce genre d'endroit, qui plus est au bar ! Mais je savais que c'était quelqu'un pour moi, que je connaissais très bien... Je tournai la tête avec lenteur, et aperçus des cheveux argentés. Mon cœur s'emballa, ne connaissant qu'une personne arborant cette couleur en ces lieux. Le propriétaire des cheveux se mit entre nous, m'adressant un sourire plein de dents.

-Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t'il d'un air enjôleur.

-Oui, merci...

Je rougis devant l'air inquisiteur d'Aaroniero.

-Aaroniero, je te présente Gin Ichimaru. Gin, Aaroniero Aerurueri, un ami.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main cordiale, tout en se dévisageant consciencieusement.

-C'est marrant, v'm'faites penser à un collègue...

-Kaïen Shiba ? Proposa mon ami. Lia me l'a déjà dit.

-Hm...

-Vous habitez le même quartier, chantonnai-je.

Aerurueri me fit un large sourire tout en descendant de son tabouret.

-Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je vais vous laisser, je viens d'apercevoir ma proie.

Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'il disparaissait, semblant se diriger vers une jeune fille tout de violet vêtue, la "pute" comme la surnommait Szayel. Gin se plaça dans mon champs de vision, rapprochant le tabouret du mien. Il déposa son verre empli d'un liquide rubis auprès du mien, et il releva mon visage de son index gauche, plaçant le reste de sa main contre ma gorge.

Un petit sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres. Mes yeux étaient rouges flamboyants et, vu son air, sûrement teintés d'un brin de perversité...

-Troisième fois qu'on se voit, murmurai-je, je vais finir par croire que c'est un signe...

Il se contenta de sourire, frôlant mes lèvres des siennes, me faisant sadiquement languir. Sa langue lécha consciencieusement ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche, et la sienne s'y colla. C'est un ballet complétement fou, à m'en faire perdre la tête. Ce qui se passa, invariablement... Je passai ma main droite dans ses mèches argentées et tirai dessus, le faisant gémir, rendant sa gorge accessible. Ma bouche y dériva, laissant une petite trainée de salive. Je plantai mes canines dans la chair tendre et jouai avec, alternant morsure et léchouille.

Sentant une main sur mon épaule, je lâchai prise et tournai la tête pour faire face à deux yeux turquoises moqueurs accompagnés d'une touffe de cheveux en désordre et de sourcils arrondis de la même couleur :

-Tu présentes, Lia-lou ? Z'êtes pas du quart' d'la pleine, j'me trompe ?

-Je te présente Gin Ichimaru. Il est du dernier.

-Ah ! Comme ton pote bizarre, là... fit-il méprisant.

Je décidai de passer outre.

-Gin, voici Grimmjow Jaggerjack, mon jumeau...

J'affichai un sourire plein de dents, en écho à celui, carnassier, de mon frère.

-Jaggerjack ? Comme le mafieux ?

-Hin hin...

Gin étira son sourire.

-J'comprends mieux certaines choses, en particulier ton absence de nom, Liatey-chan.

-Dis, Lia-lou, il est pas un peu trop vieux pour toi ? Tu l'as pêché où, c'lui-là ?

-Senseï ? Vous ici ? le coupa une voix.

Le propriétaire n'était autre qu'Ichigo, et son don pour faire des bourdes sans en être réellement conscient. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond avant de porter mon regard vers mon frère. Ce dernier avait l'air étonné, mais sans plus.

-Tu fais comme tu veux... Je t'ai promis de ne plus m'en charger... Bon, j'vous laisse, Shiro s'impatiente...

-Mais quelle commère, lui alors ! M'énervai-je. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure. Ce soir, je te préviens, c'est canapé pour toi, seule ou non...

Je grimaçai alors que mon double disparaissait dans la foule.

-Ichigo ? C'est moi ou t'as sifflé ma tequila ?

-Euh... Elle trainait sur la table, se justifia-t'il.

-Bref...

Je me tournai vers un groupe de filles que je connaissais bien et fis de grands signes de bras. L'une d'entre elles se détacha et vint vers nous. Le teint mat, les cheveux blonds et longs, les yeux bleus-verts, des formes sculpturales ; Hallibel Tia était une maquerelle plutôt réputée, exerçant et vivant dans la 3° rue du quartier de la Lune Rousse. C'est aussi une bonne amie, elle a 5 ans de plus que moi, et doit bien faire partie des rares filles que je fréquente...

Arrivée à ma hauteur, ses sourcils s'élevèrent pour me demander ce que je voulais. Je la pris par les épaules et la mis en face d'Ichigo, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Il a besoin de quoi lui remonter le moral, je te le laisse...

Le coin gauche de sa lèvre se releva quelque peu, et un éclair d'amusement traversa ses yeux. Je la relâchai et je ne les vis plus de la soirée... J'avais donc ma soirée pour moi, et Gin était à mes côtés, nous avions tout le temps que nous voulons...

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, et passai le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres, histoire de lui faire passer le message. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent un peu, et je pus apercevoir que ses pupilles étaient parcourus de nuages de plus en plus sombres. J'esquissai un sourire timide, teinté de perversité, qui ne trompa aucunement mon partenaire qui se pencha et mordilla mes lèvres. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui glissai :

-On s'éclipse ?

-Hm... grogna-t'il dans mon cou. Un endroit en particulier ?

-Nan, avouai-je le plus bas possible, et toi ?

-Une chambre à l'étage...

-Je te suis...

Ses bras encerclèrent mes hanches et il me guidait au travers de la foule, chuchotant quelques mots à mon oreille, mordillant le lobe de temps en temps, alors que ses longs doigts fins frôlaient, caressaient et dessinaient de petites spirales sur la peau sensible de mon ventre. Plus d'une fois, ma tête s'échoua sur son épaule gauche, cherchant à réfréner mon envie de soupirer, mais en vain... Son bassin se frottait légèrement à mes fesses à chaque bousculade.

Heureusement, une porte de couleur vert pâle agrémentée d'étoiles argentées fit son apparition et Gin la poussa lentement, histoire de me faire languir... Déjà que sur les derniers mètres, il devait quasiment me porter ! N'en pouvant plus, je me ressaisis et poussai d'un coup la porte, attrapai Gin par le col, le plaquai contre le mur à l'intérieur, claquai le battant totalement innocent, et appuyai sur l'interrupteur. Je me collai contre mon partenaire, m'imbriquant dans son corps au maximum, et le laissai à peine respirer, le noyant sous les baisers. Mes mains ne restèrent aucunement inutiles et s'empressèrent d'ôter ses vêtements, chose si peu pratiques !

Je ne laissai que son boxer bleu nuit et fis tomber mes habits à terre avant de le décoller du mur en faveur du lit double qui s'affaissa sous notre poids doublé. Je pris possession de sa bouche, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son corps, savourant avec délice les réactions de son corps. Je frôlai la peau au-dessus de l'élastique du survivant du déshabillage. Mes pouces s'installèrent de parts et d'autres du nombril, calant les 8 autres sur les os saillants du bassin. Plus haut, mes lèvres s'évertuaient à produire un suçon de belle taille mais cachable. Sa respiration hasardeuse me chatouillait l'oreille gauche. Entièrement nue, je me posai à cheval sur son bassin, frôlant son sexe avec une lenteur sadique, le voyant serrer les mâchoires. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, libérant son membre qui alla prendre l'air, tout contre mon bas-ventre. Je peignai ses cheveux si doux, étalés sur l'oreiller en une auréole.

-Tu ressembles tellement à un ange... murmurai-je, faisant courir mes lèvres sur son visage.

-J'suis pas un ange, lâcha-t'il en ouvrant de moitié ses yeux.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici ? Fis-je remarquer.

Il soupira et leva le bras pour caresser mon corps penché sur lui. Ses deux mains agrippèrent mes côtes et je me retrouvai à sa place, les mains retenues dans l'une des siennes au-dessus de ma tête. Son regard s'ancra dans le mien quelques secondes, il pencha son visage et me mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure tout en entrant d'un coup de rein en moi. Gin n'attendit pas que je m'en remette, et il enchaîna les va-et-viens, alternant rapidité et lenteur exaspérante, totalement ou partiellement... Je crus devenir folle, ne pouvant que gémir et m'arracher la peau des lèvres, tandis que sa main libre et sa bouche s'occupaient de mes seins, et que ses jambes immobilisaient les miennes...

Alors que les frissons de l'orgasme parcouraient encore mon corps, et que je pus percevoir mon partenaire sortir d'entre mes cuisses, me lâcher, puis s'asseoir à mes côtés, je commençais à reprendre pied sur la réalité. Je m'assis à mon tour avec difficulté, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre et repliées à ma gauche, et défis ma coiffure pour m'en couvrir, peignant les mèches aux reflets rouges d'un geste machinal. Gin s'était mis la tête entre les mains, me tournant le dos, les pieds collés au sol. Je lâchai mes cheveux et m'avançai vers lui silencieusement. Je posai ma main gauche sur son épaule droite. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son œil visible entre deux doigts. J'esquissai un sourire timide et sentit le rose me monter aux joues. Mais je ne peux dire si c'était par gêne d'être nue, par honte ou par le regard de mon amant.

-J'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tentai-je.

J'obtins un soupir pour unique réponse. Ses mains lâchèrent se tête, et l'une d'entre elles ôta celle que j'avais posé sur lui. Il se tourna pour me faire face. Les doigts de sa main droite repoussèrent des mèches de cheveux. Je finis par comprendre et levai les yeux vers le plafond tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Je me levai et allai me planter face à mon partenaire, les poings sur les hanches.

-Bon, tu vas m'écouter, okay Gin-kun ? Commençai-je.

Il releva la tête, étonné de mon ton si différent de tout à l'heure.

-Bien, arrête de t'en vouloir à chaque fois... C'est stupide. T'as dû comprendre, j'espère, que vu le quartier où je vis, j'ai automatiquement une bande de gars prêts à en découdre. T'as l'air plutôt intelligent, t'as aussi sûrement compris que le mafieux réputé n'est autre que mon frère. Donc j'aurais pu te faire faire disparaître sans problème, surtout que personne ne connait mon lieu d'habitation... Tu m'as fait un chantage, un chantage envers la jumelle chérie d'un mafieux jeune, mais ultra-puissant. C'est un acte qui ne devrait pas, normalement, pas rester impuni... Et malgré tout ça, tu es encore là, vivant, devant moi...

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi poursuivre, le coupai-je. Il est évident, et ma réputation est bien assez connue de toi, que j'ai connu de nombreux hommes... Et bien, très franchement, vous n'avez été que deux à me faire arriver à l'orgasme... ou deux et demi, plutôt.

-Pardon ? Et demi ?

Il gloussa, alors que je souriai tendrement.

-Hm. Ça veut seulement signifier que ça faisait partie des orgasmes les plus courts, voilà tout...

-Ah... Et, m'interrogea-t'il, qui sont les deux autres ? Je les connais ?

Je toussotai légèrement, le rose aux joues, alors qu'il me faisait asseoir sur ses genoux, et blottissait son visage contre le mien.

-Et bien... oui, tu les connais... Un très bien même, et l'autre, par contre, tu ne le connais que de sa réputation et de vu, vite fait.

-Ça m'avance pas des masses... Allez ! Les noms !

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la tête, histoire de le faire cesser le grignotage de mon omoplate.

-Ichigo et... Grimmjow...

Il cessa toutes actions et releva la tête pour me regarder bien en face.

-Ichigo... c'est le demi, hein ? Ricana-t'il.

-Oui.

-Alors t'as couché avec ton jumeau... Tu m'étonnes qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi ! Quel âge ?

-La première fois ? Il devait avoir 13-14 ans...

-C'était y'a pas longtemps, remarqua-t'il... Attends ! C'est à la même période qu'il est devenu important au cœur de l'institution mafieuse, nan ?

-Si, exactement. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il est devenu shateigashira, pourquoi ?

-Il est resté très peu de temps à ce poste, et il est monté en tuant le wakagashira, ne ?

-Hm hm, effectivement, et en faisant cela, il s'est démarqué suffisamment pour que l'oyabun le nomme à sa place quelques mois plus tard...

-Bref, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t'il.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de demander un éclaircissement, que je me retrouvai allongée, les mains au-dessus de la tête et un Gin bien entreprenant par-dessus mon corps sans défense. Je souris largement en le sentant se lâcher, devenant bien plus sauvage par rapport aux autres fois.

Éreintée, je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, haletante et couverte de sueur. Ichimaru n'était pas mieux, et il tentait de récupérer de son côté. Je tendis le bras pour me réapproprier mes vêtements et les enfilai aussi rapidement que je pus. Croisant le regard étonné de mon professeur, je lui montrai la porte d'un signe de tête. Il écarta les yeux légèrement en comprenant et entreprit de faire de même. Une fois présentable, je poussai la porte doucement et notai qu'il y avait encore de l'ambiance, mais bien plus moindre qu'auparavant, preuve que le temps était passé sans nous en faire part.

D'une seule caresse sur ma main, Gin me faisait comprendre qu'il partait de son côté. Je retrouvai mon frère et les jumeaux Kurosaki en train de causer avec Iba, au comptoir. Je m'approchai d'eux sans me faire remarquer par l'un d'entre eux. Je finis par m'accommoder au rebord de zinc.

-Une tequila, Iba.

-Tout de suite ma belle, me répondit-il en souriant largement.

Mon frère lui lança un regard noir et se mit à grogner. J'étouffai mon rire autant que je pus, dans ses bras protecteurs. Je tournai la tête et aperçus le visage goguenard et blanchard de Shirosaki. Son frère était adossé contre son épaule et avait l'air de dormir profondément. Je fronçai les sourcils au vue de son état apparent. Le copain de mon nii-san tira la langue, amusé. J'observai plus attentivement mon ami roux et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en remarquant les suçons plutôt nombreux sur sa peau pâle. Je me détachai de Grimmy-nii lorsque ma boisson fut servie. Je la bus, installée sur les genoux de mon bleuté de frangin.

-L'est quelle heure ? Marmonna Ichigo, à demi réveillé.

-Celle de rentrer, carottif.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Shiro, grogna le dénommé carottif.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et tirai sur les bras du rouquin pour le lever.

-Bon, on y va ? Trépignai-je.

-Débranche les piles Liatey...

-C'est pas une réponse ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix stridente, spécialement pour le faire grincer des dents. Quand à toi, tu m'as pas dit pourquoi ça allait pas, et puis, t'avais qu'à pas me siffler mon verre !

-Alors, oui, on y va, déclara mon frère en se massant les tempes. Ichigo t'expliquera tout une fois décuvé, et par pitié...

-Oui ? Chuchotai-je.

-Tais-toi ou baisse le voix !

J'hochai la tête et les entrainai derrière moi. Il est plus que rare de la part de Grimmjow d'hausser la voix envers moi. Et quand cela arrive, je préfère laisser ma fierté et ma répartie légendaire de côté pour me faire le plus petit et le plus discret possible.

Une fois sortis, et après avoir salué nos nombreuses connaissances, les garçons inspirèrent profondément, et décidèrent que rentrer serait une bonne idée. Les Kurosaki choisirent de rester avec nous. Je ne dis rien sur le manque de place évident que cela va occasionner, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Ichigo dormira sûrement avec moi et il bouge dans son sommeil, l'animal !

Le retour fut plus long que l'aller, la principale cause étant l'état des 3 garçons. Ayant bu verres sur verres, il va sans dire qu'ils étaient complétement ivres... Même si mon frère supporte plus l'alcool que les deux autres !

Arrivée à l'appartement, je filai me changer et allai me coucher dans le canapé, pendant que le reste était en train de monter l'escalier plus ou moins silencieusement. Ils allèrent directement se coucher une fois à destination, après avoir fermé la porte, bien sûr. J'entendis les ressorts du lit gémir lorsque Grimmjow et Shirosaki s'y installèrent. Le canapé s'affala un peu plus quand Ichigo y prit place. Il se pelotonna contre moi, frotta sa masse capillaire rousse contre ma joue et s'endormit aussitôt.

Je fixai le plafond, n'ayant aucunement besoin de sommeil. La conversation que j'avais eut plus tôt avec Gin me revint en tête et les souvenirs de cette année passèrent devant mes yeux... Je revois très bien le jour où mon frère était revenu, tout fier, à la maison pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un emploi plus que rentable, et tout à fait dans ses capacités. Je lui avait sauté au cou et l'avais serré très fort en pleurant de joie. Ce jour-là, il m'avait embrassé, non comme un frère, mais comme un homme. Dans les jours qui suivirent, nous étions devenus amants. Notre relation n'était connu que de nous. Puis, le soir où il était revenu couvert de sang du wakagashira, il m'avait expliqué quelle était la teneur exacte de son travail. Comprenant l'énormité de cette confession, je décidai de taire cette vérité. Il m'annonça aussi avoir retrouvé les Kurosaki, et à partir de ce soir-là, il redevint mon nii-san.

Peu après, Grimmy-nii et moi sortîmes avec les jumeaux Kurosaki. J'aimais bien Ichigo, mais pas assez pour notre situation. Il comprit que ça n'avançait à rien et on rompit avec le sourire. Surtout qu'il croisa Neliel peu après ! Ah, Neliel... Nous la considérons comme une 2° mère, nii-san et moi. C'est elle qui nous recueillit et s'occupa de nous, malgré le fait qu'elle ait sa sœur à charge. Suite à notre demande, elle nous rendit indépendant vers nos 10-12 ans, je ne sais plus trop. De par elle, j'ai rencontré les ¾ de ceux que je connais. Les autres, c'est via la mafia, les relations de mon frère, ou encore l'école...

Après, je sortis avec Jiruga Nnoitra. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps de ma relation avec mon jumeau, de par sa personnalité psychotique, son goût du combat et son ambition dévorante... Sans oublier son côté protecteur et aimant, que ce soit physiquement comme sentimentalement. Un problème ? Plutôt trois, en vérité. Des problèmes aux noms de Neliel, Grimmjow et Shirosaki. La première voyait d'un mauvais œil mon amant, car il se donnait l'air d'un obsédé sexuel. Le deuxième ne le supportait pas. Et le dernier pensait que ce n'était qu'éphémère. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien, nos discussions s'étendant sur de larges sujets. Les disputes étaient quasi-inexistantes, et tout allait bien. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui fit que nous rompions, est plutôt banal : une fausse alerte. Je me crus enceinte ; suite à un malheureux concours de circonstance, mon frère l'apprit. Jiruga m'avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à être père. Je lui assurai que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, pour le moment. Grimmjow refusait que j'avorte. Je finis par apprendre que je n'étais nullement enceinte. Mais Nnoitra préféra qu'on se sépare, expliquant qu'il n'arrivera jamais à fonder une famille malgré tout ses meilleurs efforts.

De toutes mes ruptures, celle-ci fait partie des plus douloureuses. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre, et encore maintenant, y penser me fait mal.

À la même époque, je me mis à trainer dans l'institution de mon frère, cherchant à penser à autre chose. C'est là que je rencontrai les frères Grantz. L'aîné, Szayel-Apporo, travaillait comme ingénieur, et Il Forte faisait partit de la partie comptabilité. Je finis par ne plus lâcher le plus jeune. Il devint l'un des hommes de confiance de mon frère, alors que le sien fut envoyé chez les scientifiques.

Je passai tout mon temps avec le blondinet, l'abreuvant de mes confidences jusqu'à plus soif. Nous devenions de plus en plus proche... Il fut des plus logiques que nous finissions ensemble... Non ? Ça n'étonna personne, et je profitai de son épaule pour pleurer et du reste de son corps, bien sûr. Comme pour ma relation avec Ichigo, ce n'était pas un réel amour. Plus du réconfort. J'étais déprimée, et lui me rendis le sourire de la meilleure manière qu'il soit... Notre petit chemin commun s'acheva une fois ma joie de vivre revenue. Il devint mon conseiller et mon meilleur ami, un peu comme Ulquiorra...

Il y eut une pause. Brève, mais réelle. Suite à un mouvement brusque, Grimmjow se trouva dans l'obligation de cesser toute activité manuelle. Il passa son poste d'oyabun à Luppi, sous mes conseils, et m'emmena quelques temps chez un cousin qui habitait dans le dernier quartier. On y était au calme, et nous y étions des visages inconnus. On habitait chez Ggio Vega et je rencontrai Aaroniero à cette époque. Je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison ce dernier était méprisé par mon jumeau... Mais bon... On y passa les vacances d'été, et nous repartîmes à l'appart' bien reposé.

Grimmjow récupéra son poste avec plaisir, car il n'apprécia guère non plus Luppi. J'allai faire ma rentrée au lycée publique de Karakura et m'entourai rapidement d'un groupe d'amis. Je collectionnai les conquêtes avec indifférence, juste par pur plaisir. Je fus envoyé chez le directeur, Barragan Luiserbarn, pour raisons diverses.

Et voilà où j'en suis... L'année dernière a été des plus mouvementée, je trouve...

J'étouffe un bâillement et me tourne. Penser au passé m'avait fatigué. Il me fallut peu de temps pour que je finisse par m'endormir. Bizarrement, aucun rêve n'anima ma nuit. Pourtant, j'ai un esprit des plus fertiles et en bon état de marche... À creuser, donc...

* * *

**Voracity666**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?**

**(j'espère pour vous XD)**

**Sinon, de mes derniers écrits, j'ai décidé de les couper à chaque fin de feuille (en terminant quand même les paragraphes / phrases) ce qui fait que vous allez avoir une bonne dizaine de chap's, mais tout pitits...!**

**(Vous plaignez pas, c'est la seule histoire pour laquelle j'ai autant écrit -')**

**Toi, toi dont je n'ai pas de pseudo *air et position dramatique* Apprends que "romance" ne parle peut-être pas de Liatey -_-'# *air découragé***

**Ces chapitres pour en apprendre plus sur Liatey...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Je relevai la tête tout en papillonnant des yeux. Me sentant prise dans un étau, je notai le rapprochement nocturne de mon voisin. Effectivement, collé à moi, les bras et les jambes m'enserrant, le visage posé sur ma poitrine et les cheveux me chatouillant le nez. Il m'était impossible de m'en débarrasser sans le réveiller, ce que je n'avais guère envie de faire... Je finis par me résigner à le regarder dormir. Rien que ça me rappelait le temps où nous sortions ensemble. Du bout des doigts, je caressai les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient égarés sur son visage. Son visage... Malgré le temps passé, il ne perdait rien de sa candeur, en dormant, son froncement de sourcils se relâchait et le rendait plus jeune, plus de son âge. Une perle roula sur ma joue et alla se suicider sur le drap. Je la contemplai avec mépris. Liatey Jaggerjack ne pleure pas. Elle fait pleurer les autres. Elle peut être triste, voir déprimée, mais les larmes ne sont pas comprises dans le programme.

Liatey, elle, elle peut. Liatey a d'ailleurs trop pleuré ces temps-ci, il faudrait surveiller ça. À trop pleurer, on a tendance à se ramollir et devenir un sujet de plaisanterie pour les autres.

*J'ai laissé Liatey jaillir trop de fois ces derniers jours.

Liatey est une identité que je n'endosse qu'une fois en dehors du Hueco Mundo et que j'ôte une fois revenu parmi ce milieu cher à mon cœur. Liatey, c'est l'amie au grand cœur, la séductrice romantique, l'élève populaire, l'une des premières de la classe, la quasi-délégué, le grand défi, l'une des 1 000 choses qu'il faut avoir vu dans sa vie, l'extravagante cuisinière, la brillante musicienne, la sportive de haut niveau, la confidente intime, la première conseillère, le bon coup, la meilleure des danseuses...

Liatey Jaggerjack est celle que je suis. Liatey Jaggerjack, c'est le robot sans cœur ni âme, celle qui tue sans remord avec une pointe de sadisme voir d'euphorie, celle qui a un passé mouvementé, celle qui a les épines à l'intérieur, celle qui commande les missions suicides, celle qui achève les ordures après une lente et longue agonie, celle qui torture sans répit, celle qui ne pense qu'à elle et personne d'autre, celle qui remet tout le monde à sa place, celle qui n'obéit qu'à elle-même et des fois à son frère, celle qui peut tuer quelqu'un avec rien qu'une punaise, celle qu'on envoie quand tout le monde craint pour sa vie, celle qui trouve que la vie est faite pour raccourcir celle des autres, celle qui se délecte des cris de souffrances, celle qui s'en fout du propriétaire du crâne où s'enfonce sa balle, celle qui restera muette comme sa tombe, celle que personne n'arrivera à plier sous sa loi...

Les hommes séduisent Liatey, Liatey Jaggerjack séduit les hommes. La première cherche le grand amour et la seconde enchaine les coups d'un soir. L'une a un cœur énorme et d'or, l'autre en a un de pierre. Mais leur esprit reste le même, hanté par la même chose. Et ce n'est pas rare de voir Liatey portant l'uniforme de son lycée figée, tout en regardant dehors. Ni Liatey Jaggerjack en baggy kaki, une cartouchière beige autour des hanches, un débardeur brun sale, une clope fumante à la main, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une jambe pendante, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Le même regard triste au fond de leurs yeux. Personne ne le sait, mais la baguette qui tient les cheveux de Liatey renferme un fin stylet à la lame tranchante, et le médaillon que Liatey Jaggerjack porte autour du cou contient une photo des personnes lui tenant au cœur. Leur tatouage représentant une panthère n'est qu'un lien entre les deux, une manière de leur rappeler qu'elles étaient cet animal.

La panthère est belle, gracieuse, rapide, tueuse sans pitié, hypnotique, sauvage... La panthère est la représentation exacte de ces deux Liatey. C'est le surnom qu'on nous donnait, à mon frère et moi. Le fait qu'on soit ce que nous sommes, fait de nous ce que nous faisons.

Je levai le bras et inspectai mon tatouage. Je soupirai avant de reprendre ma contemplation du plafond tout en espérant être lâchée prochainement par Ichigo. Ce dernier ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, me coupant à moitié la respiration. Je grognai, puis me rappelai une chose : depuis quand Liatey Jaggerjack se souciait de quelqu'un hormis d'elle-même ? C'est donc sans remords que je m'arrachai des membres et du corps chaud pelotonné sur moi, provoquant un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de leur propriétaire. Je m'en fichai complétement je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'enserrer à m'en étouffer, que je sache !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise sur le matelas, je remis de l'ordre dans ma tête tout en démêlant ma tignasse noire. Je finis par me lever complétement et traîner ma carcasse jusqu'en cuisine où j'entrepris de petit-déjeuner, accoudée à la fenêtre, bercée par le quasi-silence... Mon repas achevé, je passai en éclair dans la chambre pour prendre mes vêtements d'entraînements et aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Encore une fois, passage express. Sortant de l'habitacle, j'enfilai mes vêtements à peine séchée. Un large bermuda marron terne, une ceinture noire en corde, un débardeur sable un peu déchiré vers le bas. Revenant dans l'entrée, j'enfilai des espadrilles de paille et jetai un regard dans la direction du rouquin qui dormait encore. Soupirant devant ce tableau, j'attrapai mon paquet de clopes et mes clés. Ces dernières furent pendues à l'un des passants de mon bermuda et la première fut enfouie dans ma poche arrière gauche, non sans avoir été allégée d'une de ses occupantes. Je portai la clope non allumée à mes lèvres et sortis. Je croisai Shinji dans les escaliers. Ex-flics -il s'est fait viré- il est devenu serveur à l'un des trop nombreux bars du coin, servant d'informateur et de mouchard certaines fois.

-Oh ! La belle quitte l'appartement des fauves ? Demanda-t'il en guise de salut.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondis-je d'une voix froide. T'as du feu ?

Je tendais le rouleau de papier dans sa direction.

-Bien sûr ! Mais il y a d'autres solutions pour se réchauffer, tu sais ? Risqua-t'il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et mettant ainsi son piercing en valeur.

-Possible, mais non intéressée.

-Hm, grogna-t'il en approchant la flamme de son briquet du bout de ma cigarette.

-Merci.

Je poursuivis ma descente d'escaliers suivis de près par le blondinet. Il ne se gênait aucunement pour me coller ou me frôler tout en affichant un air innocent, détrompé par ses yeux qui affichaient une lueur perverse.

-Tu vas t'entraîner ? Finit-il par demander alors qu'on sortait du bâtiment.

-T'es de la police ? Plus que je sache, alors tu me laisses !

-Calme ma belle, c'est juste pour faire la conversation ! Tenta-t'il de tempérer.

-Eh bien, fais-la tout seul, sifflai-je.

-Madame aurait-elle mal dormi ou serait-elle frustrée ?

-Première solution, grognai-je en posant ma main sur le visage et en tirant une taffe. Mais c'est pas tes oignons.

Shinji haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à causer. Il poursuivit son monologue sur tout le trajet avant que je doive le lâcher pour rejoindre le dojo où je comptais me défouler. En y entrant, je saluai les diverses personnes présentes d'un mouvement de tête tout en tirant sur ma clope. Je regardai les liens d'un regard critique avant de me décider. Écrasant le mégot d'un revers de talon, je me mis pieds nus et attrapai au vol mes chaussures pour les accrocher à l'élastique d'où pendaient deux crochets. Une fois fait, je tirai sur mon lacet de cuir pour attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Fin prête, j'allai rejoindre mon coin de tatamis. Je souris un peu sadiquement en voyant tout le monde éviter les abords de ce tapis. Faisant face au billot de bois devenant mon adversaire. Les coups sur lui se mirent à pleuvoir avec force. Un sourire cruel défigura mon visage, couplé par mes yeux agrandit. Esquivant les coups avec la fluidité de l'anguille frappant, le plus fort possible, accompagné du craquement du bois, j'enchaînai chaque mouvement. Du coin de l'œil, je pus percevoir que tous s'étaient stoppés pour mieux admirer la "danse de la panthère Jaggerjack" comme on appelait mes entraînements. Comme à chaque fois cela achevé, les applaudissements étaient de mises, non sans oublier les sifflets. Je m'assis un instant pour boire un peu de l'eau d'une bouteille envoyée plus tôt. Évidemment, il y a toujours un p'tit nouveau à qui ça plait pas qu'une fille fasse son intéressante ou se batte... Je soupirai devant ce prétentieux et reposait la bouteille. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai profondément et me décontractai. Croyant que je me moquai de lui, il s'emporta, prêt à me frapper du poing. Je me levai soudainement et m'avançai bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse me voir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et pour le voir, j'avais pressé les points vitaux et il s'était effondré comme une masse, sur le sol.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	14. Chapter 14

Je le poussai du pied, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Des hommes s'empressèrent autour de lui pour le placer en dehors de mon champ de vision. Je repris mon entraînement sans mot dire. Je sentais les regards des hommes sur moi. Ils me regardaient avec envie, fierté, respect... J'en connais une bonne partie et j'ai réussi à m'imposer à l'aide de mes poings, et non de par ma réputation ou mon frère, autant dire que j'ai bien réussi ce défi...

Une fois bien défoulée sur ce pauvre mannequin boisé, j'épongeai la sueur qui ruisselait sur la partie haute de mon corps à l'aide d'une serviette éponge balancée un peu plus tôt qui m'avait aveuglée un court instant et qui me fit prendre un des membres en chêne en plein visage. Je tâtai ma joue gonflée et rouge avec douleur, même si elle me lançait à chaque respiration. Je déposait le cul de la bouteille sur la chair chauffante en soupirant d'aise. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà pas mal pour commencer. Me levant, j'allai aux douches. Suivant mon acceptation, une cabine de douche fut spécialement installée pour moi. C'est ainsi que je pus aller me délasser sous le jet d'eau glacial. Réprimant un cri quand les gouttes atterrirent sur mes muscles fatigués, j'entrepris de me débarrasser des traces de mon petit combat avec l'adversaire non-vivant.

J'optai pour aller voir Zaza à cause de ma joue. Sortant, je soupirai de bonheur au contact du courant d'air froid sur cette dernière. Je dirigeai mes pas dans la direction de son cabinet de travail, connaissant pas cœur ses horaires, je le savais là-bas. Je me retrouvai rapidement devant une petite boulangerie toute gentillette. Je poussai la porte en grimaçant un sourire, gênée par la douleur cuisante de mon visage. Ignorant les clients, je poursuivis mon chemin pour me retrouver dans l'arrière-boutique d'où partait un escalier en colimaçon. Je les grimpai en faisant trembler les marches en fer. Je savais que Zaza avait fait exprès de placer quelque chose d'aussi bruyant. Ça le prévient des arrivées et il peut ainsi s'y préparer. Il devine qui cela peut être de par le pas. Ainsi, je ne suis nullement étonné de l'entendre prononcer mon nom ainsi que l'ordre d'entrer. Ce que je m'empressai de faire pour déboucher dans une petite pièce blanche à l'atmosphère d'hôpital, renforcé par l'ambiance aseptisée. Derrière son bureau qui se trouvait entre deux fenêtres et en face de la porte, Szayel me souriait largement tout en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste maladroit. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je m'avançai vers lui de ma démarche féline. Je le vis déglutir. Prenant appui sur le meuble, je mis ma tête à hauteur de la sienne.

-J'ai besoin de ton savoir-faire, murmurai-je en plongeant mes rubis dans ses noisettes.

-Dans quel domaine ? Souffla-t'il.

Son souffle me caressa les lèvres. Je pointai mon index dans la direction de ma joue.

-Je me suis pris un bâton dans la tête, expliquai-je.

-Joli, commenta-t'il.

Il se leva et me fit asseoir sur une des chaises en plastiques et se pencha pour examiner la grosseur. Il ouvrit sa petite armoire à pharmacie et en sortit un petit pot en verre de couleur rose pâle, ôta l'opercule avant de l'approcher de son nez pour sentir. Je le vis l'éloigner de son visage et y plonger ses longs doigts fins pour les ressortir couvert d'une substance mauve pâle qu'il approcha de mon faciès sous mon regard sceptique. Le contact me surprit. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'était tiède... Et ça se réchauffait de plus en plus... Une brûlure fulgurante qui me fit écarquiller les yeux, puis plus rien... La pression douce de la main légère de Zaza me fit revenir sur terre. Ses pupilles brûlantes de désir posées sur moi... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent et sa bouche se plaqua avec force contre la mienne. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et entrouvris la bouche. Ses bras encerclèrent mon bassin et je croisai les jambes derrière son dos. Je me sentis soulevée puis déposée sur une surface froide et plane. Je reconnus la table d'auscultation, mais ne m'en occupai guère, préférant cibler mon partenaire.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	15. Chapter 15

Un bon moment après, j'étais en train de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'un rose étonnant. Il est toujours resté silencieux au sujet de l'obtention de cette couleur... Quelque chose me dit que c'est suite à un échec particulièrement cuisant. Posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, je savourai le silence et son souffle régulier contre la peau nue de ma poitrine. Je le savais réveillé mais je n'avais pas le cœur de parler, voir même de bouger. Il a dû le sentir, car il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'enserra dans une étreinte assez puissante. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire à première vue, Szayel est plutôt musclé, mais il a tendance à ne pas en faire étalage, à l'inverse des personnes comme Yammii. Je le savais amoureux de moi depuis le premier regard, mais il préfère ne rien dire plutôt qu'avoir le cœur brisé. De toute façon, il me sait trop volage, et réfréner mes ardeurs et des plus difficiles.

Je cachai mon visage dans sa nuque, jouant avec les quelques mèches alors que nos 2 étreintes se resserraient, se changeant en véritable étau. Nous étions bien conscient du temps qui s'écoulait et du moment de séparation de plus en plus proche, mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait accepter. J'enfouis mon visage dans ces doux alors que sonnait le coucou du boulanger, mettant un terme à notre étreinte. Nous nous relâchions au même moment et nous nous rhabillions chacun de notre côté, sans un regard vers l'autre. Me dirigeant vers la porte accompagnée de sa présence, je me retournai tout en ouvrant la porte. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassai chastement avant de faire demi-tour, de dévaler les marches grinçantes de l'escalier tremblant et de sortir de l'échoppe, tout ça sous le regard malheureux du pauvre scientifique.

Encore un que mon frère ne peut pas blairer. Il le trouve bizarre et se méfie de lui. Bien dommage, car Szayel est le meilleur ami, ainsi qu'un véritable génie... Un cerveau, ça ferait pas trop de mal, non ? Mais allez expliquer au frangin qu'il devrait cesser de s'entourer de muscles qui se sont démarqués par le nombre de missions réussies ou de personnes tuées, ou profit réalisé ! J'ai dû essayé en tout 3 fois, sans résultat, et je n'ai ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE envie de réessayer.

J'inspirai profondément une fois à l'intérieur. Regardant autour de moi, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Hallibel. J'entrai dans le quartier de la Lune Rousse, pressant le pas et ne fixant que l'horizon, cherchant à ne pas prêter attention à cet étalage de chair plus ou moins jeune. Je me stoppai devant un grand bâtiment vert feuille. Soupirant, je poussai la porte et grimpai les marches en vitesse. À l'étage, je frappai au montant de la porte et entrai sans attendre de réponse.

Autour d'une table basse, toutes les quatre accroupies devant leurs assiettes quasi-vides, Hallibel, Mila-Rose, Apache et Sun-Sun me fixaient. Passé la surprise, elles m'invitèrent à m'asseoir parmi elles, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Leur repas se poursuivit pendant que nous échangions anecdotes, nouvelles, blagues, potins... Malheureusement, l'heure tourne et il me fallut les quitter pour qu'elles reprennent du service. Je leur promis de les revoir rapidement. Sous leurs au-revoir, je revins dans la rue pour rentrer à l'appart'.

Rentrant dans le hall, j'entendis les babillages de Nell qui devait sûrement manger, étant donné que la moitié des sons étaient réduits en bouillie. Pour la 4° fois de la journée, je montai un escalier, slalomant entre les trous, tout en sifflotant joyeusement. Faisant face à la porte de chez moi, j'hésitai à la pousser. Heureusement, Stark passant par là, m'invita à manger chez lui, prétextant la joie de Lilynette, sa fille, à ma venue. J'acceptai en affichant mon plus beau sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu la petite blonde survoltée, tout l'inverse de son paresseux de paternel !

-Lilynette ! Rajoute un couvert de plus, on a une invitée ! Grogna le plus vieux dans la direction de la cuisine.

Le fracas de placards ouverts / refermés, de couverts entrechoqués, me parvinrent de cet antre où la blondinette semblait être. Je laissai voguer mon regard sur l'ameublement de la pièce : un épais canapé surchargé de coussins et oreillers en tout genre, des tapis vieillis au sol, dessins d'enfant et tableaux se faisaient la concurrence sur les murs tapissés confortablement. Ce salon respirait la chaleur humaine. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Je continuais de sourire, apaisée par l'atmosphère paisible et confortable du lieu. Je sentais le regard amusé du brun. Sa main prit place sur mon épaule et il me dirigea vers la pièce faisant office de salle à manger. La petite blonde aux yeux roses se mit à sauter partout avant de me sauter dans les bras et de me serrer le plus fort possible.

**Voracity666**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

-Liatou ! S'exclama-t'elle, me vrillant les tympans.

-Lilynette, rétorquai-je plusieurs tons en dessous.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Bien sûr ! Ton père m'a invité, alors je ne vais pas refuser...

-Cool ! Tu nous fait des crêpes ? Supplia-t'elle, des yeux de chiots battus.

Vaincue par ce regard, je ne pus qu'accepter et préparer la pâte sous le regard gourmand de la fillette de 8 ans et de son père qui avait pris une chaise. Heureusement, la recette était rapide et je pus me mettre à table sitôt le torchon sur le saladier, histoire de laisser la pâte reposer. Prenant place à table, on put (enfin !) s'attaquer au repas concocté par les soins du père célibataire. Servant les plats, je regrettais de ne savoir aussi bien cuisiner. Puis le souvenir de ce que je suis réellement me rappela que c'était pas vraiment une qualification demandée. La viande avalée, je me levai pour m'occuper du dessert. Et c'est sous les applaudissements et rires de Lilynette, ainsi que sous les commentaires de Stark que les crêpes sautèrent pour retomber dans la poêle. On put bientôt savourer mon propre plat agrémenté de ce qu'on voulait.

La dernière bouchée avalée, j'aidai les Coyote à desservir et à faire la vaisselle. Mais je ne pus retarder l'inévitable, et je dus les quitter, promettant de revenir dès que possible, pour rallier mon propre chez moi. Je soupirai en voyant que nul n'avait bougé. Retroussant les manches, j'entrepris d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer un bon coup, ranger le salon -malgré la fraise sur canapé-, puis réveiller tout ce p'tit monde avec douceur. Mais avant la dernière étape, le mieux était de faire marcher la cafetière. Il arrive que la simple odeur de ce liquide les réveille. Mettant donc cette machine en route, je m'amusai à regarder les gouttes tomber dans la bonbonne ne verre. Je pus entendre une chaise racler le sol quand Ichigo s'assit. Je lui versai une tasse et ajoutai une aspirine, avant de la lui tendre. Il l'accepta sans mot alors que j'allai achever le rangement du salon, pouvant mettre en place le canapé. Je fermai les fenêtres, puis toquai doucement à la porte de chambre. Un grognement se fit entendre. Le prenant comme un assentiment, je poussai le battant et pénétrai dans la pièce. J'ouvris les volets, ainsi que les fenêtres, malgré les gémissements de douleur des dormeurs. M'approchant du lit, je posai mes lèvres sur le font de mon frère, des battements de paupières et un bâillement. Je sortis, lui laissant la tâche de réveiller son amant lui-même. Je revins dans la cuisine pour préparer leurs tasses alors qu'ils enraient dans la pièce, seulement vêtus de leurs boxers respectifs. Récupérant leurs tasses où se dissolvaient une aspirine, ils allèrent s'asseoir pour continuer de colmater tranquillement. Je m'assis sur le rebord du plan de travail et laissai mon regard se promener dans la salle.

Finalement, j'ouvris la bouche pour rappeler aux jumeaux Kurosaki qu'il devraient se dépêcher, argumentant que Tatsuki passait à 15h pour les cours. Alors que l'un des deux allait sous la douche, je préparait mes affaires pour le rattrapage, puis m'emparai des clés de la voiture d'Il Forte, pensant à les lui rendre le soir même. Ichigo sortit rapidement de la salle d'eau, croisant son frère aîné qui allait dans le sens inverse. Je l'observai en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette blanche. Ses gestes étaient brusques et maladroits. Je soupirai et me mis derrière lui, m'assis sur le dossier d'une chaise trainant dans le coin, m'emparai du tissus et entrepris de ôter l'eau avec douceur mais fermeté, sous le regard bovin de mon frère.

Shiro sortit de la salle de bain, je fis passer mon sac sur mon épaule et ouvris la marche alors que l'albinos faisait ses au revoir à mon jumeau, et que le sien me suivait pour pouvoir apercevoir Neliel. Je soupirai en le voyant serrer la rampe à la vision de la logeuse en train de passer un coup de balais. J'attrapai la fraise par le poignet pour la planter en face de ma quasi-mère, les laissa face à face, pour jouer avec la petite Nell qui m'accueillit en tapant des mains et en souriant largement. Le laissai passer une demi-douzaine de minutes avant d'aller rechercher Ichigo, accompagné de Shiro qui était redescendu.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bon, mon stylo a pris les commandes, et je ne suis en rien responsable de ce bordel !**

* * *

On repartit tous les trois dans la direction de la voiture sans rien dire. Le trajet se fit sans histoire et dans le silence complet. Les Kurosaki, malgré le café et l'aspirine, avaient toujours la tête dans le pâté, particulièrement le plus jeune qui semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je risquai un sourire à cette vision dans le rétroviseur. Heureusement, la clinique Kurosaki surgit et je me garai précautionneusement sur le trottoir devant chez eux. Je leur prêtai main forte pour sortir du véhicule, les guidant jusqu'à la porte. Tatsuki arriva à ce moment-là, et elle réussit à faire reprendre pied sur le sol à Ichigo, à renforts de coups de pieds et de mains. Durant cette action, je sonnai avant de m'éloigner de l'entrée, laissant Shirosaki se prendre le pied de père en pleine tête. Pouffant silencieusement, je finis par annoncer ma présence à Isshin d'une tape à l'épaule.

Me saluant, il me proposa d'entrer, suivis de Tatsuki, dans la maison, prétextant que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour de jeunes et jolies filles comme nous. Tatsu sourit, ainsi que moi. Isshin n'était pas sérieux en disant cela. Tatsuki est elle-aussi au courant de ma vie. Mais moins que les Kurosaki que mon frère avait mis dans le confidence... la partie masculine, du moins ! Les 2 petites jumelles, Karin et Yuzu, ne connaissent que les grandes lignes.

Avant de s'endormir comme une souche, le rouquin me fila les leçons manquantes. Je m'isolai dans la chambre d'ami pour parler avec Tatsu.

Une fois la corvée de rattrapage achevée, je repris la voiture pour la maison des Grantz. Un coup d'œil dans le rétro intérieur et je démarrai. La route se fit sans histoire et je me garai à la place où je l'avais prise. M'assurant qu'aucun oublie ne fut fait, je finis par entrer dans la maison, saluant ses habitants au passage, pour faire face à la porte que j'avais franchis la veille. Toquant pour la forme, j'y entrai en coup de vent pour faire face à un Il Forte au sortit de la douche. Mon souffle se bloqua face à cette vision à la fois angélique et... érotique. Ses cheveux blonds regroupés sur ses épaules, un simple caleçon bleu parcourus de gouttelettes, des gouttes retraçant chaque morceau du corps encore un peu fumant de la chaleur de la douche. Une serviette violette posée sur sa tête, il semblait que je l'avais arrêté en pleine action. Un sourcil soulevé, ses yeux bleus un brin moqueur me fixaient.

-Salut, souffla-t'il d'une voix sensuelle qui me fit frémir.

Me dégelant, je fermai la porte derrière moi sans pour autant changer de champ de vision. Mon cerveau mon bon sens ayant déserté, mon corps et mes instincts prirent les commandes. Avec lenteur et sensualité, j'approchai de lui. Pas une seule fois mes paupières ne clignèrent. Ma main s'éleva pour se poser sous son oreille, repoussant du bout des doigts les quelques mèches trempées sur le chemin. Mon visage se pencha de l'autre côté pour frôler du bout des lèvres le coin de la mâchoire et le morceau de peu se situant entre l'os et le lobe de l'oreille. Je le sentis frissonner sous mon toucher alors que ma tête se reculait.

-Liatey, je... je croyais que...

-Chut, le coupai-je en plaçant mon index contre ses lèvres.

J'assistai, impuissante à ce que mon désir dictait à mes membres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes sens s'étaient enflammés de toutes façons. À chaque entrevue avec Il Forte en comité réduit (du style : l'équipe + mon frère et moi), il me... chauffait, il m'allumait... Je suis bien incapable de savoir si c'était normal, naturel ou que c'était ma seule présence ou encore un regret, un remord... Après tout, c'est bel et bien moi qui avait décidé de rompre, avec ou sans son accord. À cette époque, mon cœur durcissait à grande vitesse, et je m'en moquai bien de faire du mal. Malgré tout, nos relations n'en souffrirent pas. L'être-humain n'a aucune logique, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela changera...

Ma main libre (celle n'étant pas sur la bouche rosée) glissa doucement jusqu'à sa hanche, frôlant du bout de l'ongle les tétons et le nombril. Les muscles labiers s'entrouvrirent sur une parole silencieuse alors que de la hanche, mes doigts préférèrent se poser sur la bosse en formation. Je n'ai pas coutume de coucher avec mes ex. Car c'est un coup à passer pour une pute, une "pas-possible" ou encore tourner au ridicule mon partenaire du moment. Mais voilà que tout mon être réclamait un au acte contraire à mes principes. L'envie de pleurer (intérieurement) me prit. Plus particulièrement lorsque nos bouches se scellèrent et que la grande bringue blonde répondit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ce geste fut comme un signe de départ pour lui. Sa serviette tomba au sol alors que son corps se collait au mien, coinçant ma main entre nous. Ses mains dessinèrent les contours de mon dos et de mon ventre. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux intérieurs. Une seule volonté emplissait mon être et conscience : nous séparer ! Tout arrêter, reculer, sortir de cette étreinte avant l'inéluctable... J'ai peur, malgré que je n'en ai pas le droit et le fait que je sache parfaitement ce qui va se passer. J'avais dans l'idée d'un viol. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais qu'assister, impuissante, à la scène. L'impression de voir à la télé ce qui se passait s'insinua en moi. Je finis pas me "déconnecter" pour ne pas assister à cette débauche occasionnée par mon corps.

**Voracity666**


	18. Chapter 18

Je pus reprendre les commandes qu'à la fin de l'action. Allumant une cigarette, je repérai mes vêtements un par un pour les enfiler rapidement sans jeter un regard au corps blond allongé dans les draps ni prononcer un mot. Une fois entièrement habillée, je me retournai vers lui. Tirant une bouffée de ma clope, je lançai la clé qui rebondit sur le matelas.

-La vraie raison de ma venue... et je crains que t'as besoin d'une nouvelle douche.

Je rebroussai chemin pour aller me réfugier chez moi sous la couette et les bras de mon frère. Or, le dernier était absent et l'attitude première était digne des peureux... Une rapide douche pour me débarrasser des traces des frères Grantz. Une serviette en guise de pagne et les cheveux tressés, je fis face à mon placard d'où je sortis un débardeur kaki et un bermuda sable ainsi que mes cartouchières modifiées d'où pendaient diverses armes blanches que j'affectionnais. Cette bande de cuir fut bouclée de mon épaule droite à ma hanche de gauche. Sortant de nouveau, je tripotai mon briquet avant de le fourrer dans l'une des poches de mon blouson de cuir clouté posé sur mon épaule de gauche, le motif du dos bien visible -un cobra- signalant mon appartenance et mon rôle dans l'institution mafieuse. Dans la rue, je pressai le pas, poussée par le besoin de décompresser, grandement aidé par ma réputation, le dessin sur mon blouson et l'aura destructrice émanant de moi, les gens se poussaient de devant moi. Scène assez risible, encore plus quand il s'agit d'un colosse de 2m et pesant plus de 80 kg s'éloignant de ma présence en glapissant comme un chiot apeuré. Mais l'envie de rire m'était momentanément coupé. Même un rire sadique ou psychopathe. C'est dire comment j'étais retourné intérieurement...

heureusement, l'imposant immeuble fut bientôt face à moi et je pus faire claquer les portes de bois, faisant sursauter les quelques membres discutant non loin. Je les dépassai sans leur adresser un regard, le regard porté vers le sol couvert de carrelages cramoisies. J'esquissai un sourire en coin une fois hors de leurs vues. Ces hommes sont craints. Les plus craints de notre mafia. Et ils étaient terrifiés par ma seule présence...

Pour la 2° fois de la journée, je fis face à une salle d'entraînement. Je la défiai méchamment de l'œil. Malgré tout, comme à chaque fois, je l'admirai. C'était une belle porte de bois sculptée, des animaux exotiques et d'autres du Japon, un peu usée et patinée par le temps. Par habitude, je caressai la tête du cobras qui se fixait fièrement, derrière un groupe d'animaux des plus effrayants... Ce reptile est quasi-invisible, et je l'ai remarqué par hasard. C'est en faisant part de cette découverte, Grimmjow me renomma "cobra sensuel", ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Secouant rageusement la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, j'entrai dans ce qui est pour moi un sanctuaire, un refuge... Lorsque je suis venue pour la première fois dans ce bâtiment, je me suis mise à errer, curieuse que je suis. Dans un pur hasard, je poussai une porte sombre et poussiéreuse pour me retrouver dans une salle à l'atmosphère suffocante de poussière et de paille moisie. Une couvrant mes voies respiratoires, je m'étais avancée et fouillait. Découvrant que c'était une salle d'entraînement oubliée ou un truc dans ce goût-là, je décidai d'en faire ma salle personnelle... après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à mon frère, évidemment !

* * *

**Voracity666**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voilà ! Le dernier ! (pas de l'histoire, hein, rassurez-vous)**

* * *

À grandes enjambées, je rejoignis les placards et étagères où se rangeaient le matériel. J'en sortis des poids, des cordelettes, des kunaïs et un poignard. Les déposants avec soin mais brusquerie sur les tatamis. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et commençai les échauffements. Durant ces derniers, je tentais de me vider l'esprit. Ma rage ne devait éclater que après cette étape. Enchainant culbutos, pompes, chandelles, saltos, courses... À bout de souffle et hors d'haleines, je me laissai tomber à terre, m'allongeant de tout mon long et échauffant mes jambes tout en tentant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Une fois celui-ci mis en marche, je me mis sur le dos, en appui sur mes coudes, haletante, pour empoigner deux poids de même valeur et une fine corde blanche. C'est avec des genoux tremblants que je fis passer le bout de fils dans l'anse puis je me mis à faire des mouvements de bras, soulevant les poids, un morceau de la cordelette dans chaque main. J'enchaînai avec des lancers de kunaï pour finir par me battre avec mon poignard, m'imaginant un ennemi invisible. M'écroulant suite à cette action, je me plongeai dès lors en méditation. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me relevai avec lenteur, les yeux toujours fermés... Je me mis en position : jambes tendues, pied gauche en avant, pied droit tourné vers l'extérieur un peu en retrait, bras détendus le long du corps. Me concentrant sur les battements de mon cœur, je comptai les battements : un deux trois, pff, un deux trois, pff, un... deux... trois... pff.. Le rythme ralentissait. Pour ce que je voulais faire, j'en avais ultra besoin. Pliant avec lenteur mes genoux, je décomptai depuis 13. Le nombre 0 en tête, je fis un pas. Nul besoin d'ouvrir les yeux : vu le courant d'air glacial m'entourant et l'impression de glace dans mes veines, j'ai dû avancer jusqu'à 5m ! Je poursuivis mon exercice, allant de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite. Sans m'arrêter, continuant de surgir un peu partout, je fis exploser ma rage et ma rancune en continuant de combattre contre cet individu invisible aux traits éternellement cachés. Les yeux à demi-clos, je m'imaginai une quelconque défense ajoutée aux attaques. Je ne cessai de penser à ce que mon corps avait osé faire sans mon consentement. Des larmes roulèrent. C'était des larmes de colère, de rage, mais aussi de honte. Moi qui avais toujours été fière de la maîtrise de mes réactions.

D'un geste brusque, je m'entaillai le bras gauche jusqu'à l'os, sans raison valable. La douleur me fit tressaillir et je me laissai tomber à terre, me recroquevillant pour pleurer à mon aise. Je caressai du bout des doigts les lèvres de la plaie béante. Je m'allongeai en position fœtale, léchant consciencieusement mon bras pour ôter le liquide rouge et poisseux ainsi que faciliter la cicatrisation. Une fois calmée et mes larmes essuyées, il me fallut me relever pour bander mon bras après l'avoir correctement désinfecté. J'en profitai pour baigner mes yeux en les plongeant au creux de ma main droite où reposait un fond d'eau froide.

Alors que je remettais mes chaussures, je souris soudainement, fière des mouvements de _sonido_ que j'avais réussis à esquisser. Le _sonido_ est une technique permettant de marcher très vite, ce qui empêche l'opposant de nous voir. Un pas peut nous faire parcourir jusqu'à 10m pour les meilleurs ! Ceux l'utilisant sont rares. Ils font parties de "l'élite". Ils répondent à certaines particularités réclamées et sont utilisés pour les mission allant du simple repérage / espionnage à la mission suicide... En gros, si on suit le logique (et mes explications), je fais partie de cette élite. J'en suis le commandeur. Nous pouvons faire penser à des ninjas par certains aspects, il est bien vrai... Mais nos méthodes d'actions diffèrent pas mal... Je reviendrai dessus plus tard... Moi seule connait l'identité de chacun d'entre eux, étant donné que nous utilisons des nom de codes ou encore un simple numéro. De plus, je suis seule à chaque réunion où se trouve les différentes équipes travaillant pour mon frère. Aucun second ou assistant ne m'épaule. Nous ne nous réussissons qu'à l'extérieur de Karakura, à des lieux différents à chaque fois. Si durant la mission nous changeant d'appellations, ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir un surnom fixe, une sorte de "totem", entre nous. Une particularité, une qualité, un défaut est ainsi mis en valeur. Ça peut aller du "cobra" (moi, en fait) jusqu'au "blaireau" (très taciturne et solitaire ce mec) en passant par "la fourmi" (travailleur forcené cherchant la perfection. Bon, le taille joue pas mal dans ce genre de surnom, hé hé hé !) et le "porc" (no comment)... Le coup des surnoms fait pas mal gamin je vous l'accorde ("papillon" nommé ainsi car il n'a jamais sus 'arrêter à une seule conquête) mais c'est une sorte de lien, plus particulièrement dû au fait qu'un immense tableau représente _tout_ les totems utilisés (je vous dirai pas où il est accroché, c'est un secret ~ ), et la remise du surnom est une date plutôt importante. Non seulement cela signifie l'appartenance à notre équipe, mais tout simplement que je respecte cette personne. Demandez à n'importe qui de vous donner la date exacte de sa remise du surnom, elle vous sera donnée, avec un peu de chance vous aurez même le droit à l'heure...

Bref, sinon, j'allai à l'armurerie, l'envie soudaine d'admirer les nouveaux arrivages me traversant l'esprit, évidemment après avoir rangé ce que j'avais utilisé précédemment. Trainant avec tranquillité dans les couloirs clairs parfumés par les boiseries environnantes et les bouquets de fleurs dans les coins, je ne pensais à rien, affichant un sourire paisible et un regard rêveur qui, il paraît, pouvait me donner un air de droguée en plein trip, à condition que mes bras restaient hors de mes poches. Depuis cette confidence, j'ai tendance à croiser les bras ou les poignets... voir les deux (tout n'est qu'une question de souplesse). Derrière chaque porte de ce couloir se trouvait une chambre, habitée ou non. Seuls les adhérants sont au courant sinon rien ne différencie ce couloir de celui des salles de réunion ou de la cuisine (au rez-de-chaussée). Si la bâtisse a une ambiance aussi chaleureuse, c'est pour l'unique raison qu'elle y abrite plusieurs membres en son sein. Malgré l'impression de vide et d'abandon, donc, une voir deux personnes y vivent.

* * *

**Voracity666**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mes excuses.**

**Mais j'ai reçu une review qui m'a fait douter et l'inspi n'était pas mon amie... pour cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Nous aussi, on pourrait s'y installer. Mais cela pourrait être dangereux pour mon frère. Puis, j'aime bien notre appart', on y a vécu tant de choses...

Poussant une porte qui ne se démarque pas plus que les autres, mais dont seuls les yeux d'un habitués pourraient décerner le symbole des deux lames entrecroisées parmi toutes les marques brunes du bois, j'atterris dans une immense pièce, plus grande que la salle d'entraînement, où des "rayons", comme dans les grandes surfaces, présentaient diverses armes basiques. À ma gauche les armes à feu, à ma droite les armes blanches. C'est sans hésiter que je pris la droite. Déambulant parmi toutes ces lames aux tailles et apparences variées, je finis par me planter devant l'un des chargés de cette "Sainte-Barbe".

-Salut Ikkaku ! Tout se passe comme tu veux ? Le saluai-je en souriant chaleureusement.

-J'm'ennuie, soupira le chauve affalé sur son comptoir.

-Yumichika n'est pas avec toi ?

-L'est aux toilettes. Soit disant qu'il est décoiffé et blablabla...

-Ikkaku ! Ce n'est ni très élégant, ni très beau de parler des absents ! S'insurgea une voix hautaine.

-Salut Yumi, tu manquais à Ikkaku ! Glissai-je.

-Liatey-chan ! Tu es tellement resplendissante aujourd'hui ! Oh ! Mais... serait-ce des cernes que je vois là ? Pointa le nouveau venu de son long et fin doigt.

-Hé hé hé ! Tu as toujours de si bon yeux !

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu es venu me demander de l'anticerne ? J'ai raison ?

-Ben non, exceptionnellement, t'as faux ! M'exclamai-je en haussant des épaules. Je suis venu admirer les nouveaux arrivages, si il y en a, bien sûr !

-Comment oses-tu ? S'offusqua l'ex-critique de mode. Bien sûr qu'il y a de nouveaux arrivages ! Ikkaku va les chercher !

-Pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit le préposé.

-Parce que je viens de me faire les ongles ! Expliqua-t'il comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Bref, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau T-shirt ? J'ai pensé que la couleur s'accommoderait avec perfection...

Le temps qu'Ikkaku revienne des méandres des profondeurs avec sa charge, le parfumé me tint la crampe, alimentant la conversation tout seul et en me présentant les nouvelles armes ornant son comptoir lavé de neuf.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement à sa vue. Alors qu'il croisait mon regard je le suppliai d'utiliser son super-pouvoir permettant d'abréger le monologue de Yumichika. Le chauve hocha la tête et posa les 2 caisses mises en équilibre, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille du bavard puis de l'embrasser sauvagement. Aussitôt, le bruit de fond cessa. Je repris la parole une fois qu'ils furent décollés l'un de l'autre.

-Tu me montres donc ce nouvel arrivage ?

-Ouais ouais, grogna le chauve.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malgré son comportement bougon, Ikkaku adore son boulot. Il est très fier des armes dont il a la charge. Il en affectionne une plus particulièrement : une lance dont un bout est couvert d'une moumoute rouge. La pointe est des plus banales, sinon. Mais en vérité, cette arme est séparable, et une chaîne lie les deux bouts, la faisant paraître comme une sorte de nunchaku...

-J'aime bien ce katana, remarquai-je en pointant la-dite arme de l'index.

-Celle-ci ? Demanda Ikkaku en la sortant de son fourreau.

-Oui.

Il la rangea dans son étui et me la présenta des deux mains. Je m'en emparai avec délicatesse, admirant le bois utilisé. Tirant avec douceur la lame, je notai la manufacture délicate. La sortant, je l'admirai dans son entièreté, reposant doucement le fourreau courbe. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le tranchant argenté.

La tresse était d'un rouge sanglant. Étonnamment, pas de tsuba. La tsuka était à une main et demi. Raisonnable, quoi. Le kashira était percé d'un simple trou rond. La lame luisait d'un bel argenté, veiné de rouge. Regardant de plus près, je remarquai alors les gravures délicates ornant tout le long. Situé juste sous la place où devrait être la tsuba, un dragon Chinois à 5 doigts avait pris place.

Reculant de quelques pas, j'exécutai quelques mouvements rapides. L'air me sembla chanter au passage de la trancheuse. Je m'arrêtai au bout de quelques minutes et fis glisser l'arme dans son fourreau en bois couleur vin, vernis. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard amusé des deux hommes.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Aucunement ! Chantonna Yumichika en s'approchant de moi.

-Tu me fais peur, tu sais, fis-je en reculant.

Sans m'écouter, il sortit son éventail et commença à s'éventer avec grâce. Je ne fis que reculer encore. Effectivement, l'arme de Yumichika est cet éventail à l'apparence si banal, si bénin... De redoutables lames courbes tranchantes se cachent entre les fragiles tissus de soie. Le tout déployé peut se transformer facilement en un shuriken-boomerang des plus mortels

-C'est vrai ? Ronronna le porteur de plumes.

-Oui.

-Eh bien... ce n'était pas le but recherché, assura-t-il en fermant d'un coup sec son accessoire et le ranger rapidement quelque part. Tu sais, je crois que, et Ikkaku doit être en accord avec moi, non ?, tu viens de trouver ton arme, ma belle.

-Je... je... Comment ça ? Bafouillai-je, perdue.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tout le monde ici, -ou presque- possède une lame ou autre, qui nous représente plus que tout.

-Bien sûr...

Comme s'il m'était difficile d'oublier le jour où on nous a raconté ça ! Mon frère tombe sous le charme de son katana peu après, d'ailleurs. Au fait, en parlant de lui...

-Ton frère sera heureux que tu ais trouvé ton âme.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber, chantonna-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

Je frissonnai sur le coup : j'ai cru voir le prof d'Allemand, Urahara, juste devant moi, en fait...

-En tout cas, reprit le perruqué, assister à la liaison d'une arme à son âme est vraiment ravissant ! Je suis honoré d'avoir fait partie des privilégiés !

Et ainsi de suite. Il continua de caqueter, ponctuant ses phrases d'un brusque éclat de rire. Ikkaku s'épongea le front d'une main avant de se planter devant moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et agrippa mes épaules de ses mains.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Liatey-chan, mais fais gaffe à ce katana. Il n'est pas comme toutes les armes que tu as possédé jusqu'à maintenant, il est _spécial_. Prends-en grand soin, chéris-le. C'est en lui que tes rêves et espoirs se confinent. Un lien de confiance inébranlable doit vous lier, tel un mur d'enceinte vous coupant de tout et de tous.

Il inspire profondément.

-En bref, cette lame est ton compagnon d'âme. Il doit être plus précieux que ta propre vie.

-Ikkaku... tu fais peur quand t'es sérieux... Tu le savais ? Tentai-je d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Pitoyable tentative qui fit sourire Yumichika.

-Je vais devoir y aller, finis-je par annoncer, un peu sonnée.

-À la prochaine Liatey-chan !

-Oui, à la prochaine, répétai-je en sortant de l'armurerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'adossai à un mur et regardai du coin de l'œil cette nouvelle acquisition passée à ma hanche. Je me laissai tomber à terre pour mieux réfléchir. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Des pas dans le couloir. Je me fige. Une paire de jambes s'arrête face à moi. Relevant les yeux, je croisai le regard de Rose.

* * *

**La tsuba est la pièce métallique, souvent finement ouvragée, qui sert de garde.**  
** La tsuka est la poignée du katana (à ne pas confondre avec la tsuba).**  
** Le kashira est la partie métallique formant le pommeau du sabre, à l'extrémité de la tsuka.**  
** La tresse est la partie de la tsuka formée d'un entrecroisement de fils de soie, le plus souvent.**

**Vous avez tout compris ? Quelle chance !  
**

**Voracity666**


	21. Chapter 22

Bonjour / Bonsoir, ô passant qui... bah, qui passe, hein...

Comme la plupart des auteurs que je suis (du verbe suivre, hé...), je vais ajouter ce pitit message à cause du site et de son envie de nettoyage. Si, par le plus malencontreux des zazards, lors de mon absence prolongée estivale un de mes œufs (bah oui, je les ponds mes fics, moi x)) s'est transformé en omelette, et que c'est mortellement risqué (comprendre : suppression de mon compte) de reposter ledit œuf, je vous invite à rejoindre l'une de mes quelques adresses où vous pourriez retrouver le repas, euh l'absent, je veux dire :

Sur Fictionpress (histoires originales) : fictionpress. com (/) u/727115/

Sur Manyfics : manyfics (.net) (/) voir1profil-accountid-3182 (.htm)

Sur fanfic-fr : fanfic-fr (.net) (/) fanfics (/) auteur (/) Voracity%20Karn (/) 25624. html

Sur ¤ Fanfic & Fiction & One shot ¤ (forum) : fanfic. exprimetoi. (net/) u49

Sur Ecrivons (forum) : ecrivons. org (/) textes-regroupes-par-auteurs-f189 (/) voracity666-t7111. html

Sur le Monde du Slash (forum) : guillon. christelle. free. fr (/) forum (/) memberlist. php? mode=viewprofile&u=4591

Alors, évidemment, on ôte les parenthèses et on coupe les espaces, hein ^^ (j'ai essayé de faire le mieux possible, désolée...)

Sinon, via la page facebook (mon pseudo) sur mon profil, et toutes les adresses vous seront listées ! (pour les plus paresseux, ça ne nécessite ainsi pas à recouper les liens...)

Voilà, sinon, si vous êtes encore là, de bonnes vacances !

_Je connais des sites qui vont connaître une affluence d'inscriptions, moi..._

__**Voracity666**


End file.
